Crash diet
by Kori123
Summary: The name says it all. Starfire goes on a Crash diet. Please read, I'm sure you'll like it. I find it better then my others. So, if you liked those, be sure to read this. FINISHED! :D
1. Chapter one Super models

Chapter one Super models

Starfire glided down the hall of the tower. In her hands, she held a small laundry basket. It was her turn to do the laundry. And even though she was an alien from Tamaran, Raven had taught her how to wash clothes. And she was pretty good at it.

It was pretty early in the morning, and she didn't think anyone was awake yet. But she was wrong.

As she crept closer to the large door that opened into the living room, she started hearing voices, recognized as her friends…

"Huh?" She asked herself, pressing an ear to the door, listening in on their conversation.

"Come on Robin, you know she's hot!" Beast boy shouted. "I mean seriously, how can you look at her, and not be attracted!"

'This girl they are talking about is burning? And this is good?' Starfire asked herself.

"Yeah man, I mean look at her! She has beautiful red hair, and gorgeous green eyes." Cyborg added. Starfire listened wide eyed. She had red hair and green eyes too!

"And dude, look at her outfit! That dress is like an extra small! She has to weight like…50 pounds!" Starfire was very confused now about what Beast boy was talking about.

'50 pounds? Can an earth girl weight that much?' **(A/N: I know, I know. No one could possible weigh 50 pounds if they're at least a few years old. It's Beast boy...deal with it.)**

"Beast boy's over exaggerating...but still! Come on man, you have to admit she's hot." Cyborg continued to say. Robin smiled looking at the model on the large screen TV.

"Well she is very pretty…" Robin trailed off. Starfire's eyes widened even more.

'Robin likes this hot girl!'

"Ha! I knew it! I mean, every guy wants a girl like that for his girlfriend. Even the boy wonder right?" Beast boy grinned.

Starfire slowly backed away from the door, flying quickly to her bedroom.

"I'm not sure...I mean, she's pretty and all, but she's not really my type.." Robin said sighing, leaning back on the couch.

"Well yeah…I guess. I just wanted to hear you say she was pretty. I mean, don't you want a girl like her?" Robin shook his head lightly.

"Not really. I know who the right girl is. I'm just waiting…"

"For what?" Beast boy asked.

"The right time to tell her…"

"Oh? So you already found this girl? Could her name begin with an S and end with a Fire?" Cyborg laughed. Robin blushed, as he glared at Cyborg.

"Hey, I don't see you with a girl!"

"I don't see you with a girl either man." Cyborg laughed harder. Robin glared some more, then turned away.

* * *

Starfire sat in her room, she could feel tears coming to her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. Why was she crying anyway? She wasn't Robins girl. And after hearing that, she figured she never would be. He loved another girl. A model. 

"He loves that girl. The one who is hot, and has red hair and green eyes. And weighs 50 pounds…I wish I could be like her…" Starfire whispered, holding her small pillow close to her. She ever used to care. But lately she wanted to be more human. She wanted to fit in.

She had beautiful red hair and green eyes. But her skin was a little too orange. And she did have powers not many Earthlings owned. She had hardly any knowledge of Earth or it's customs. And though she always thought of herself as skinny, she thought of herself as not skinny enough.

After hearing what the guys said, she just had to change that. If all guys liked girls like that model, she needed to become like that model. In every way.

"I must journey to the mall of shopping!" Starfire exclaimed happily.

She needed something if she wanted to know all about super models. A magazine was her best bet.

* * *

Starfire stepped into the living room, smiling happily as though she hadn't heard anything. 

"Friends, I am going to the mall of shopping and shall return soon. May I pick up anything for you while I am away?" The guys looked at her as Raven joined them. She put her hood on as she drifted over to the couch.

"Um sure Star. I could use some more tofu." Beast boy told her as he turned to Raven. She sat on the couch, grabbing her book and reading it.

"Very well. How about you Cyborg?"

"I think I'm good for now."

"Very well." She repeated, then started walking out.

"Hey Star! Mind if I join you?" Robin asked running next to her.

"Robin, I um…would like to go by myself today. If it is alright with you." She faked a small smile. Robin frowned then nodded.

"Okay, but be back in time for lunch." She nodded then quickly flew out of the tower.

* * *

Starfire looked all around the mall. She found many different magazines, but none about the model she wanted to become, or any models like her. 

"Oh…where is it…?" She looked around the magazine racks until she found a magazine that caught her eye. Miss Gotham City: The top ten hottest girls. **(A/N: No, I've never read one of these magazines, so all of this is completely made up! Hooray for me!)**

Starfire smiled then picked it up, leafing through the pages. She finally found her. The red haired, green eyed beauty the guys were talking about. She was on two pages.

She had a full page photo of herself, wearing a tight black leather dress. On the other page was strictly information about the model.

Name: Anna Despidos **(A/N: Made that up...)**

Age: 19

Height: 5' 6"

Weight: 98lb.

Birthday: March 23rd

Eating habits: Half cup cabbage, two after-dinner mints, and an apple a day

Some more stuff like that. Starfire stared at the page carefully. She hardly ate anything at all!

"How can an Earth girl eat so little?" She stared at the model. She was very beautiful. Starfire carefully closed the magazine, bringing it to the rack. She handed it to the store clerk who looked over the magazine for a second, being a little too nosey.

"So, you like these models?" Starfire nodded slowly.

"Yes they are…what all guys like, so I am going to study them." She was truthful.

"Really? Well, be careful. Sometimes trying to be someone else ruins your life." He rang up the magazine then handed it back to her. She smiled holding it.

"Thank you." She held it close to her chest as she flew out of the store and back home.

* * *

"Friends, I have returned!" The titans turned to the door where she stood. She was gone, hardly even ten minutes, due to her being able to fly. 

"Hey Star. Get what you wanted?" Robin asked staring at her magazine. On the back, the only side he saw, was a picture of a girl in a swimsuit. Advertising for some kind of skin care product.

"Um…yes." She blushed then flew up to her room. Robin blinked a few times then turned to the other titans. Beast boy and Cyborg were playing the game they had been playing was Starfire came in. They hardly even noticed she was there. Raven looked up at Robin, then slowly walked over, resting her hand on his shoulder.

"You okay?" Robin nodded slowly. Beast boy looked up quickly, then glared at the door.

"She forgot my tofu!"

"Good." Cyborg added as he passed Beast boy's car.

"I'm fine.." He said as Raven walked back to the couch, reading her book once more.

* * *

Starfire closed her door, locking it quickly as she closed the blinds on her large window. She sat cross legged on her bed, flipping through the little magazine. All the girls were gorgeous! And all of them were so skinny. Starfire sighed, she wanted to be like that. Be human. These girls had fans, tons of boyfriends, and it didn't matter where they came from. For all they knew, the girl could be an alien sludge monster from another planet, but if she looked like that…no on cared. 

"I want to be like them…" She sighed.

* * *

An hour or so later in still in Starfire's room… 

Starfire had pictures of her favorite models cut out and scattered on the floor. She looked down at them, holding a notepad. On the notepad were three things:

Eat very little  
Wear beautiful clothes

Learn more Earth language

She smiled looking from her notes to the ground pictures. She had everything, now she just had to put it all together.

"I believe, while I am working on the last two, I can also start n the first one. If eating very little makes these girls skinny in just a few months, perhaps if I do not eat at all…I shall become skinny in a few weeks!" She squealed happily. Then glanced at the door to make sure no one was there. Then she sat down, picking up her pictures whispering. "…but I cannot tell my friends. They would not encourage me to do this…" She smiled once again as she grabbed a small pink book and began writing in it, placing the pictures in it.

* * *

_**Well, that's all for the first chapter of my new book. This first chapter was really messed up, jumping around and not many details. I've already written half the story though, and I promise you it gets better. **_

_**So, basically, I would like a favor of you guys. If you could please tell me what you think, it would be greatly appreciated. So, here are the choices:**_

_**1. You tell me I should post more, and I will.**_

_**2. Tell me I'm wasting my time and to just get rid of it and that I wasted my time ever starting this project.**_

_**Or 3. You can just not review all together and break my poor heart...**_

_**Anyway, I hope you enjoyed my lil' chapter. BTW, my other chapters are ALL over five pages each. This is the shortest chapter. **_


	2. Chapter two None for me, thanks

**Thanks to everyone who actually reviewed an wanted more! Here's to you guys: **worthlessdeath, solodancer, RogueSummersLover, korigrayson, raexrobin4ever, rukaXmichi, raventheinvincible, katie, Raven of The Shadows Azerath.

**A few comments:**

katie: I know you like the sequel story, but I'm doing this one, maybe I'll add more to it. But I think I'll work mainly on this one. But I guess I can update at least one more chapter for you.

Raven of The Shadows Azerath: Raven is very important in my story, and you'll see why in the next few chapters.

* * *

**Chapter two None for me, thanks**

Starfire woke up early like ever morning. She was always first to wake up. It was around five in the morning. Beast boy was in his room, sound asleep so that not even a stamped could wake him. Cybrog was in his room charging for the day ahead of him. Raven was in her room, sleeping peacefully. And Robin was in his room sleeping also. He couldn't fight if he was too tired. Sleep was essential.

Starfire drifted down the stairs into the front room looking around. She took in a deep morning breath smiling.

"Today I start my…diet?" She asked herself as she sat on the large couch centered in the room. She glanced over at the small end table, picking up the remote. She stared at it for a long time before pushing the 'power' button turning the big screen TV on.

"And now, you add the vinegar to your soup to give it a new interesting taste." A chief said on the screen. She changed the channel.

"Hynden Walch on the big screen this Saturday!" Change.

"Gotham city fashion models!" Change.

"Buy our product now-!" She thought a second then changed back gasping.

"And don't' they look beautiful? With our guest star, Anna Despidos!" The fan cheered as the skinny model walked down the run way in a beautiful fall gown.

"Oh…she is so beautiful…" Starfire whispered before taking out her notepad again.

"Anna is wearing our newest fall line. Including the black halter top and matching mini skirt. The boots are custom made. The gloves are leather made like the rest of the outfit and unlike all those other brands, this leather breathes!" Starfire took notes.

Halter top

Skirt

Boots and gloves

Breathing leather

"I must buy these things…to look like her. Perhaps if I leave now, I can get back before my friends awaken…" She looks around then turns off the TV, flying out of the room.

* * *

At the mall, Starfire searched for anything at all that looked like Anna's outfit. Black and brown mixed fall colors. A halter top, skirt, boots, gloves. All had to be leather and had to breathe. She searched everywhere, and found nothing, but she did find the next best thing. A store she had never been in that had a ton of 'hot' outfits. So she went in.

"Excuse me?" She asked the person at the counter. A man turned to her.

"Yes? Can I help you?" She smiled, then nodded.

"Yes, you see. I am looking for a really….hot outfit. To impress people. Do you have anything?"

"Do we have anything? We have everything hot. This is Hot Topic. The best place to find things 'hot'." She smiled. She came to the right place.

"Good, so…can you help me?" He shakes his head.

"No. but my friend Liz can." She blinked.

"Liz?" He nods pointing to a girl standing in the corner of the room.

"Yeah, she's the one to talk to." Starfire smiles.

"Thank you." She walks over to Liz who smiled at her. "Excuse me, can you-"

"Heard the whole thing. So, you want something hot do ya?" She nods. "Okay, well I have just the thing. So, what's the occasion?" She asked looking through a pile of t-shirts.

"I wish to impress people. I feel…different."

"Feel alien do you?"

"Um…yes. So, what can I wear to make them like me?" She smiles.

"This shirt is great. I think it's funny. I think it would work on you because it's saying 'look at me I'm innocent!'" She smiled handing it to Starfire.

"Very well." Liz pulled out another thing from the pile.

"This skirt is so cute! I think it would be perfect for you. It's one of our newest skirts." She handed it to Starfire, who took it as well. "And these…" Liz picked up something off a rack. They were a pair of gloves. Then she walked over to another part of the small store, picking up a pair of boots. "These to top it off." Starfire held all the items.

"You are certain these will make me 'hot'?"

"Oh yeah." Starfire smiled carrying them to the counter to pay for them.

* * *

"Well where is she?" Robin asked, a hint of worry in his voice.

"Probably on a walk or something. You know how she likes those." Beast boy said, making lunch. It was noon, and Starfire was still gone.

"But why would she take this long-?"

"I am back." Starfire said. Robin let out a sigh of relief.

"Good…where were you!"

"I went to the store, that is all." She carried her two bags of clothes from Hot Topic to her room.

"Well, that was odd." Cybrog commented cooking heating up some leftover pizza.

"Yeah. She's been acting weird since yesterday." Beast boy added eating some tofu. Raven nodded sipping her herbal tea.

"Maybe I should go check on her?" Robin asked. Raven nodded. "Okay, I'll be back Save me some pizza."

"Will do man." Then Robin walked out of the kitchen up the stairs to Starfire's room.

Robin stood staring at a hard metal door with the words STARFIRE on it. He slowly knocked.

"Starfire? Hey Star, you okay?"

"Oh, yes Robin, I am fine." She was rummaging around inside her room. Robin could hear it.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing…just…changing."

"Changing? You bought some new clothes?"

"Yes. They are very hot!" He stared at the door, wondering how she knew that word. He didn't teach it to her.

"Um…okay well, we have lunch down stairs for when your done. I'll meet you down there, okay?" He took the silence as an okay and left the hallway.

"I am so hungry! I shall eat at least two slices of Earth pizza and then-" She stopped, zipping up her boots. "Oh….I cannot eat….if I wish to be skinny like the models, I must not eat…" She stood up looking at herself in the large mirror in the center of her room. "I do not really feel like myself….but I am hot now! And that is all that matters." She smiled exiting her room.

* * *

"So…is she coming out?"

"I guess. She was changing, so she should be here soon."

"Friends, do you like my new attire?" All the titans turned to the door, where Starfire stood. All the boys had their eyes wide, almost popping out. Raven stared at her, her mouth gaping.

Starfire was wearing a black t-shirt that had no sleeves and showed her stomach. It read 'Note to self. Don't eat pink insulation. Not cotton candy.' The skirt she wore was a black pinstriped skirt that loosely hugged her knees. It was lime green mesh inside the pleats, with a lime green cross-laced ribbon detail on the front and a lace-up ribbon detail on the back, with a side zip entry.

The boots she wore were black platform boots with red flames around the platform with a side zip entry. It had a 3" platform and a 5" heel. On her hands she had black vinyl gloves that were fingerless and had a lace overlay with Velcro closure.

"Dude, Starfire your hot!" beast boy shouted, only to have Robin glare daggers at him. "I mean…ya know, like a model or something." Starfire smiled. She wanted to hear that.

"Where did you get those clothes?" Raven asked.

"A store in the mall called Hot Topic. Why?" Raven stared at her wide eyed.

"Starfire, that's like…a Goth store! I don't even go in there!" **(A/N: No offence to Hot topic fans. In fact, that's one of my favorite stores! )**

"Well you should, it is nice. They have very kind people and they have the hottest outfits." She sat down besides Raven and Robin.

"Well…you do look nice." Robin commented, he could hardly speak.

"Thank you Robin." She blushed. She was so hungry as they ate their pizza, but she couldn't eat. Not now. She was so close.

"Hey Star, what kinda pizza do you want?" Cybrog asked, setting Robin's slice down for him. Beast boy gnawed on his tofu and Raven still couldn't get over Starfire going to Hot Topic.

"Oh, no. None for me, thanks." She tried not to have eye contact.

"You sure?" She had to think of something to make them not worry.

"I had a large breakfast." He stared at her, not so sure.

"Really? There were no dishes in the sink this morning." She nods.

"Yes well…I washed them myself. I thought it would be better then waiting a week to wash them all, I could just wash my own dishes."

"I guess…" Cybrog sat down, eating his pizza. She just sat there quietly, while the others ate their food, and raven drank her tea. But even tea had sugar in it. Her stomach growled, but she had to get use to it.

"Friends, please excuse me. I am…I need to do research in my room." She got up, slowly drifting out of the room into her own.

"Well, that was interesting." Raven said.

"Yeah, I mean, look at her! She's really beautiful!" Robin glared some more at beast boy, who sweat dropped. "Ya know, for you man. Your girl is fine!" He blushed.

"She's not my girl Beast boy. And would you stop calling her hot and fine!"

"Come on man, like you didn't think she was gorgeous." raven rolled her eyes walking out of the room. There was no way she was saying in there with those boys.

"Well….she looked nice, but I like-"

"I mean, she looks and sounds like she's becoming more human! I mean, where did she learn 'hot'? I guess she's finally becoming human." Robin sighed looking down.

"A little too human for me…."

* * *

Around dinner time, Robin called the girls down, who had been in their rooms all day. Raven was first to join them. Followed by the new Starfire.

"Okay titans! Tonight's dinner is tofu for me, and something Cyborg prepared for all of you…" Beast boy announced.

"Yeah. Forget the tofu, we have sweet and sour pork!" Cybrog shouted, setting a huge platter on the table. Robin smiled, Raven sighed, and Starfire's stomach growled. She rested her hand on her stomach then smiled weakly.

"May I eat my dinner in my room?" She asked. They all stared at her, but couldn't see why not. So she picked up her plate and made her way to her room. Robin sighed.

"Did we do something wrong? Is that why she's acting like this?" Beast boy asked, biting into his tofu. Robin sighed again.

"I don't know….but I don't like it…"

* * *

Mean while, Starfire was outside dumping her dinner into the water. She had snuck out the window to get rid of the appetizing meal. She watched it slowly melt into the bottom of the water. She sighed sadly then sat down looking at the moon's reflection in the water.

"If I wish to be 'hot' I must be skinny…." She whispered. "No more eating for me…"

* * *

**So, there you go. This might be the last chapter for a while. I mean, I have all the chapters finished, but I'll give them to you one at a time. I love the torture. Muhahahahahahaha cough No I'm kidding, I'll give you more...sometime. Don't worry your pretty little heads off. Lol...**

** Love you all! Kori-sama**


	3. Chapter three Stomach ache

Hello again Readers! I (again) wanted to thank you all for reading! And I also would like to thank the following people for reviewing: k0r1and'r, autumn, eustacia, melania.

shannon: Thank you. Your so nice. -Sends gummy bears-

RogueSummersLover: Lol, no I'm not a prep. I can't stand them! No offence to anyone reading this (even though it doesn't partain to you!) Glad you like my story. -Sends gummy bears-

worthlessdeath: I always picture her gothic, yes. I'm just saying, in my story, she doesn't shop at the 'gothic' store. -Sends gummy bears-

The Aceman: Glad you liked it. I'm glad someone found the in-joke funny. -Sends gummy bears-

ultimateromantic: Dang, I didn't know it was THAT good. Okay, this chapter goes to my new friend who likes my story ultimateromantic! -Sends sour gummy bears-

**Chapter three - Stomach ache**

Starfire yawned, waking up slowly. It was almost seven AM and she was still in bed. She gasped, jerking out of her peaceful slumber and sitting up in her bed. Why had she slept in so late. She had to hurry. She quickly got dressed in her new outfit, and slowly crept from her room to the hallway where Raven ran into her. Starfire gasped.

"Oh, Raven! Um…good morning."

"Starfire, what's with the new clothes?" Raven said, skipping right to the point.

"I just…wanted a new outfit. It looks better..."

"But from Hot Topic? They only sell gothic stuff."

"They do not! They sell very nice clothes. But you would not now anything about that would you!" She covered her mouth, she didn't mean to say that. SHe got mad... "Raven, I-"

"Forget it Starfire. I have to go." She stormed off, leaving Starfire alone in the hallway. She didn't mean t hurt Raven's feelings…

"Raven, I am sorry….I did not mean to say that…." She whispered looking down.

* * *

Raven stomped into the main room, where the guys were doing stuff. Beast boy was playing one player on the Game station. Robin was typing some things on the smaller computer, and Cybrog made breakfast. Raven glared at everyone and everything as she slumped down on the couch. The boys all looked at her.

"Raven, is something wrong?" Robin asked.

"Yeah...Starfire." She sighed.

"What's wrong with her?"

"Everything! She's changed guys! And I don't like it. She just said I had no fashion sense."

"Really?" Beast boy asked. Raven nodded.

"She said 'I wouldn't know about fashion'! Maybe I don't like to wear what everyone else wears!" She was pretty mad, and you could tell because things were blowing up in the background.

"Look Raven, I'm sure that wasn't how it went. I'm sure she just meant-" But Robin was cut off when Starfire walked in. She looked at everyone. Slowly drifting into the kitchen pouring a glass of water for herself. Raven sat on the couch and pouted as the boys watched Starfire.

"Hey Star…you want some waffles?" Cybrog asked, holding some up.

"I….already ate friend Cyborg." He stared at her, not really believing her.

"Really? When?"

"I got up early and was so hungry, I ate some breakfast. Then washed my dishes and then went back to sleep because I was still tired. That is all."

"Well, that must have been hours ago. You should eat some anyway."

"I am not hungry friend Cyborg. And I am going to the mall of shopping. I shall eat there. Good bye." And with that, she left the tower. Silence consumed the tower for a while.

"Well…that was weird." Beast boy commented, breaking the silence.

"Yeah…why don't you follow her Beast boy, tell us if something happens." Robin told him.

"What! Why me?" Robin glared at him.

"Because, she won't see you. Just follow her and make sure she's okay." Beast boy sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Fine." He morphed into a small fly, then flew out the door.

* * *

Beast boy sat on Starfire shoulder, hidden so she wouldn't notice him, nor smack him away. He looked around.

'Okay, nothing weird yet.' He thought looking as they past all of Starfire usual stores and walked into Hot Topic. He looked around. 'Wow, creepy…' He shivered flying to a wall, watching Starfire from a safe distance. He watched as Liz came over, giving Starfire a small hug.

"Hey girl. Lookin' good." She winked at Starfire who laughed.

"I wonder why." Liz smiled.

"Could it be because your good pal Liz knows fasion?"

"It could be." They both laughed.

"We got new clothes, you should check them out. Totally hot outfits!" She lead Starfire to the back room, where Beast boy followed still.

'Okay so this girl is the one helping Starfire pick out clothes.'

"Wow!" Starfire exclaimed looking at all the new outfits.

"Yup. Not yet on release. But for you, I guess we can make an exception." Liz smiled as Starfire hugged her.

"Oh thank you Liz!" Liz laughed.

"No prob. So, wanna go get something to eat?" Starfire frowned.

"Um…sure." Liz smiled again, grabbing Starfire's hand pulling her to the food court. Beast boy followed close behind, but hit into a few hundred people. In the end he lost them, so he flew up high and rested on the ceiling.

'Oh great! I lost them...!'

* * *

Starfire a Liz were at a taco shack. Liz loved tacos!

"So Star, what would you like?" Starfire looked over the menu.

"I shall just have…a glass of water please." Liz stared at her funny.

"You sure? I mean, aren't you hungry?" Starfire shook her head.

"I ate at home. I'm quite full." She faked a smile. Liz shrugged.

"Whatever. I'm eating a taco." She ordered her taco, picked it up, and now the two of them were sitting down eating. Liz felt a little guilty for eating in front of Starfire, but she had eaten already. Or so she said. Her stomach growled loudly, but over the noise of the crowd, no one but her could hear it.

"Liz, may you teach me some of your 'teen' language?" Liz stopped eating.

"Yeah sure, why?"

"I am trying to become more human, and I do not talk right…"

"Well…" She gulped down her taco. "It's pretty easy. You just make up stuff. For one, the word is 'Lingo' not language. That's so…boring." Starfire nodded, taking out a small notebook, writing that down. Liz laughed. "Your taking notes?"

"I must, or I will not remember them later." She smiled.

"Okay, well, another thing is; you can use contractions."

"What are contractions?" Liz smiled.

"Well, when you talk, you say 'do not'. You canchange it so it's'don't.' It's just easier. Try it."

"Um…don't?" Liz clapped.

"Very good." Starfire beamed. This wouldn't be that hard. Being human was easy.

"Thank you."

"Your welcome. And another thing, you have superpowers don't you?" Starfire nodded. "See that's another thing. Your trying to be human right? Well, humans don't have super powers."

"So I cannot use my powers anymore!"

"What was that?" Liz asked, raising an eye brow.

"Sorry, I mean; I can't use my powers anymore?"

"Nope. Humans don't have super powers. Too bad though…"

"So, no more fighting crime or flying or anything!"

"Sorry Star. You wanted to be normal. Oh, and another thing. No offence, but Starfire isn't a human name. Can we change it?"She nodded.

"I suppose. What could it be changed to?"

"Hmm….well, Starfire's your real name right?"

"Oh no, my real my is Koriand'r, but on Earth it is translated into Starfire." Liz smiled.

"Then that's your name! Kori. Kori Ander. Like it?" Starfire thought a second.

"I suppose I could be Kori."

"Cool. So now, your Kori the super hot human!" She laughed.

"Yes, I am Kori now. I cannot-"

"Hmm?"

"I can't wait to tell my friends!"

* * *

Beast boy looked all over the mall. He hadn't found a trace of them yet. He sighed.

'Well, I should go back to the tower…I can't find her anywhere!'

Once out of the mall, Beast boy changed into a hawk, flying home at full speed.

* * *

Back at the tower, Robin and Cybrog were playing video games. No matter how many times they played, Robin always won.

"Man, your cheating!"

"I don't cheat Cyborg. I'm just too good." Raven rolled her eyes.

"Doesn't Beast boy accuse you of the same thing?" She asked him.

"Well yeah, but Robin cheated! I know he did!" Robin rolled his eyes as the door opened. They all turned to see Best boy enter, a little out of breath form chasing Starfire around the mall as a fly.

"Beast boy, your back." Robin said.

"Yeah…" He panted falling to the ground.

"Where's Starfire?" Robin asked.

"Not sure pant lost her pant once they went out pant to eat."

"Well at least she's eating." Cyborg commented.

* * *

Liz and Starfire walked around the entire mall, twice, shopping for more hot things. And along the way they met some of Liz's friends. Mikah, Nicky, Michelle, and Kristen. **(A/n: Those are the names of my friends! Well...actually Mikah and Kristen are girlfriends of mine. Nicky and Michelle are really name two cousins...Mike and Nick. Love you all!)**

"Hey Kori, I want you to meet some of my friends!" She dragged Starfire over to the crowd of teens. They all smiled waving to them.

"Liz! Hey!" Liz waved back.

"Hey guys, I want you to meet a friend of mine. Her name's Kori." Starfire waved at them, a little shy. A blonde haired girl stepped forward first. She had a pink shirt on and a pair of black pants.

"Hi Kori, my name's Nicky." Starfire smiled.

"Hello Nicky."

"And I'm Michelle." A brown haired girl stepped forward. Her hair was shoulder length and wavy, she wore a blue shirt with a upside down smiley face with blue jeans.

"Hello Michelle." A perky girl with straight brown hair walked forward, she had a yellow shirt and a pair of short shorts.

"Name's Kristen. But I like Krissy way better!"

"Hello Krissy." The last girl had short black hair and the same outfit Michelle had, but she wore red instead of blue.

"And I'm Mikah." Starfire smiled.

"Hello Mikah."

"So, what are you guys up to?" Liz asked.

"Nothing much. Hanging out like always." Michelle told her.

"Yeah. You on your lunch break Lizzy?" Liz nodded.

"You know it!" She grinned. Starfire felt like she was interrupting something, a third wheel...or in this case a sixth. So she waved goodbye to her new friends.

"I am going to go home Liz. I shall see you later."

"Yeah, practice your vocab." Starfire nodded walking away.

* * *

Once she got outside the store, she looked up at the sky. Slowly, she lifted a few feet into the air then stopped.

'Humans don't have super powers' Liz had told her, so she fell back to the ground.

"No more flying for me…" She whispered and started walking home. Even if it meant she would be home in an hour or two.

* * *

Starfire looked at the tower, the lights were all on and the titans inside looked busy, running around and such. She sighed opening the door.

"Where could she…be?" They all looked at the door as Starfire walked in. She left the house around seven thirty and it was now pretty late. They all looked panicked, especially Robin. He was first to 'talk' to her.

"Where have you been!" He shouted. She stared at him hurt, but shook it off. **(A/n: This might sound a lot like a few bits from Memory Lost or Falling Stars. But it works here.)**

"I was at the mall, like I said I would be."

"We were worried about you. For all we knew you could have been kidnapped or lost or something." She didn't like it when they stressed over her. Especially Robin.

"I left the mall and then-"

"Then where have you been!" She sighed.

"I walked instead of flying. Is that a problem?" She asked like a teenager who had been caught after curfew.

"Why didn't you fly home?" Beast boy asked.

"I didn't feel like it okay!" She glared at them all. "I'm tired, good night!" She stomped out of the room to her own, leaving four very confused titans.

"What was that all about!" Cyborg said, breaking the silence.

"I'm…not sure." Robin answered. Raven looked irritated.

"That, would be Starfire going bad." Raven told them.

"What are you talking about Raven?" Beast boy asked.

"Obviously Starfire's found her dark side. Making fun of me, breaking curfew-"

"We technically don't have a curfew…" Cybrog interrupted.

"-and then yelling at us before stomping away. Something is either really wrong, or she's become evil."

"Come on Raven. Evil? You really think Starfire would be come evil?"

"The innocent are the best victims of a dark heart." She responded. "Or have you all forgotten about-"

"That was different Raven! Leave her out of this…" Beast boy hated talking about Terra. It was no ones fault, yet he blamed himself. Terra was the quiet, shy titan. Who, in the end, came to destroy. And almost succeeded.

"I'm just pointing out. Those who are always happy and carefree, might be wearing a mask. Covering up their dark side. Starfire's no different." Robin looked down at the ground. No way could Starfire be evil. Not her. She was the one who told them to be happy, she was the one who forgave him when no one else had. She was the glue of the titans, keeping them together. She couldn't be evil.

"I'll talk to her…" Robin said, ending the talk as he headed for her room.

* * *

Starfire sat in her room, cross legged on her bed, wearing her pajamas. A light purple top, made of cotton and moved loosely. It had a green sparkly star in the center. She also had light purple silk pants to match, that moved freely. She looked pretty sick, the way her face was pale and the way her stomach growled, you could tell something was wrong.

"Please stop…" She told her stomach. "I cannot eat anything. If I do, I will never be able to be 'hot'. And then…no one will like me…" She sighed laying her head down on her soft pinkish purple pillow. Her hair dripped off the sides of the small bed, barley hanging off. She closed her eyes for, what felt like hours, which only was a few minutes; talking to herself.

_I cannot keep this up long…_

_**Why not?**_

_I just…It hurts me so much! I cannot eat just a little bit?_

_**No! Nothing! If you do, we will never be able to attract anyone!**_

_Why do we need to attract anyone?_

_**Duh, so we can be more human. Human guys practically drool over human girls. And we want to be like them.**_

_But why?_

**_We just do! Besides…Robin would like us better if we were more human. You saw the way he was looking at that model!_**

_Not really…we were behind the doors. I could not see him at all._

**_The point is, he liked her. A lot! And it was because she was hot, and pretty, and everything guys look for in girls! Don't you want to be like that?_**

_I guess…_

_**You guess?**_

_I do! I want to be like her…but I am starting to feel ill. And my stomach will not stop talking to me. Why can we not eat. Just a little something._

_**If we do, we could ruin our figure.**_

_What figure!_

**_Hello, if you haven't noticed, we have a beautiful body. But we could use some work._**

_How so?_

**_Well, for one thing, we aren't as skinny as the models on TV. We want to be like them._**

_What else?_

**_Our eyes are a little too bright…skin a little too amber orange…our hair is a gorgeous red though._**

_And we have the tamaranian eye brows that show our heritage. _

_**Yeah, those too.**_

_So, we must change all these things about us if we want everyone to love us?_

_**No duh!**_

_sigh Very well…_

_**And we have to remember what Liz told us about talking. And our clothes. And once we have the guys chasing after us, we can go back to normal okay?**_

_But what if we cannot return to normal? What if this goes too far? What if I get so sick that I-_

"Hey Starfire?" She sat up quickly. Robin was outside her door. She hushed her stomach then smiled.

"Come in." Robin slowly opened her door.

"Hi. How you doing?" She smiled.

"I am fine. And you?"

"Good." He walked over sitting on the edge of her bed. "What was with all that?"

"With what?" She asked.

"Um, how about the fact you just yelled at us all then stormed off to your room." Her smile faded away.

"Oh….I was just…tired. And you all jumped at me like I did something wrong. And you just wouldn't stop asking me questions."

"We were worried about you. I mean, it's pretty late and you have been gone for a long time. We wanted to make sure you were okay."

"Well, I'm fine." He could tell she was lying, but ignored it. "Robin, can you leave now? I would like to write in my dairy and I can't when your in here…"

"Okay. Well, I'm going to be in my room. If you need anything or just want to talk, you can come to me." She nodded. "Night." Then he turned and left her room. She sighed relieved.

"He didn't suspect anything. But it is only a matter of time before he finds out…" She sighed again laying back down. "Close one though…" She sat back up, reaching for her little pink book hidden under her bed.

* * *

**There you have it! Chapter three. Proud of it, you bet I am. Jeez, I hate making Starfire out of character with all the contractions...but it's for the story. Um...please review. Good reviews make me wanna write more, and you get gummy worms! **


	4. Chapter four Nothing's wrong with me!

**Hello loveable and faithful readers! Thanks again for all the great reviews I got from all of you! Oh, here, let me thank you all!**

solodancer: Me? Give Starfire something like that. Nope. Not in this story. You'll see what happens. Sends gummy bears-

worthlessdeath: Lol. Invader Zim is one of my favorite shows. And as for the Kori thing, it can be a girls name. Heck, my name is Kori. Spelt that way also. That's probably a reason I like Starfire so much. I dunno. Oh, here, more gummies! -Sends sour gummy bears-

The Aceman: Lol. Dont' feel bad. She'll eat...eventually...maybe...I dont' wanna give away a spoiler. Anyway, glad you like the story thus far. -Send more gummy bears with a sad picture of Starfire on it (in chibi form)-

Rose: Glad oyu like the story. I must say, so far, it tops Memory lost and Falling Stars...but I did write those a year ago. -sends gummy bears-

RogueSummersLover: Yeah me too, it just gets weird because she's speaking out of character. Which bothers me alot! Anyway, hope you like the new chapter. -send gummy bears-

Mah BB: Okay, okay! Just don't explode on the computer screen...other wise you can't read no more. -sends gummy bears and a wash cloth...just in case-

ultimateromantic: Glad oyu like it so much. It's nice to find reviewers who do. -sends gummy bears-

Satsu: Glad you like all my stories. Here's some more for you! -sends gummy bears-

**Chapter four - Nothing's wrong with me!**

"_Your sure she's okay?" Starfire looked around. She wasn't sure where she was. The room was so dark. If it was a room, there were no windows nor doors. But she could hear voices._

"_I can't tell. She's hurt pretty bad…not sure if she'll…you know. Make it." She recognized those voices. Robin and Raven were talking. Starfire started running in their direction, not sure of where she was going._

"_But she has to be okay! Can't you heal her or something?"_

"_I can't! She's been sick for too long." Starfire looked around. Where were those voices coming from!_

"_But she has to live! The doctors aren't doing anything, and your not doing anything! What can we do?"_

"_How should I know? You think I have all the answers?" Robin sounded pretty upset. And tears seemed to hide in their voices._

"_What are we going to do? She can't die Raven! She can't die…" He seemed so distant. They both did now._

"_I know but she did this to herself…" Raven's voice vanished leaving Starfire in the dark._

"_Why Star…why…?"_

* * *

Starfire gasped jerking up out of her bed. She was in a cold sweat, that dream had frightened her. For some reason. There were no creatures trying to eat her, no one had died…no, that was a lie. She died. Somehow. And Ravenor any other doctor could save her.

"What happened?" She held her head as it pounded. "Oh…my head…" She closed her eyes in pain for a second. Between the pain from her stomach and the pain from her head, she was hurting pretty bad. "Make it stop…" She said between pants. Her head was spinning but within seconds stopped. She sighed resting her head back down, the pain stopping.

Whatever had caused the pain had stopped. But the numb feeling hadn't. Her stomach was numb and felt cold inside. Empty.

She closed her eyes again. She was too tired to wake up now.

* * *

"Maybe something's wrong." Beast boy commented as he sat on top of the counter. Cybrog was leaning against the refrigerator. Raven was sipping her tea at the table. Robin just was standing there.

"No…she said nothing was wrong." Robin assured him.

"Then why isn't she awake yet?"

"She's probably really tired?" Cyborg told the green teen.

"Enough to go to bed early and sleep in way late?" It was true. She went to be earlier then the others, including Raven who normal was first to sleep. And she was still in bed, when it was close to noon already. Beast boy was usually last up. Starfire being first.

"She did a lot yesterday, maybe she's just wiped?"

"Or maybe sick." Beast boy added to Cyborg's remark. Robin sighed.

"She was acting weird last night. I'll go check on her." He stood up, slowly walking from the kitchen to Starfire's room.

* * *

Her door was still closed, and it didn't look like it had been opened yet that day. He knocked twice waiting for her to answer.

No answer came.

When he knocked again, a small groan came then her voice.

"Yes, who is it?"

"It's me. Robin. Are you okay?" He could hear her shifting inside, changing positions on her bed.

"Come in." He opened the door and looked at her. The room was dark, no lights were on, and in the center was Starfire laying under the covers on her little pink bed.

"Starfire? Are you okay?" She nodded slowly.

"Fine, I just don't feel well. My stomach is hurting and my head is pounding, and there is a loud ringing in my ears time to time." He walked over towering over her bed.

"Your probably sick. I mean, you went to be early and you've been in bed so far today. Is there anything I can do?" _Make the pain stop. _She shouted in her head, but she shook her head smiling weakly.

"No, I will be fine." He smiled back.

"Okay. Well, I'm going to go get you some hot soup. And maybe some tea. Raven says tea cures anything." Starfire sighed sadly as Robin left.

"I do not feel good…but I can't eat anything! No matter what the condition. I cannot eat…" She closed her eyes trying her best to go back to bed.

* * *

Downstairs the titans gathered around Robin who was making chicken soup.

"So, how is she?" Robin nodded slowly.

"Fine. She's just sick. Nothing serious. Just a slight fever I'm sure. She says her head and stomach hurt. That's all." He placed the bowl of soup on a small tray, then started making tea.

"So, she's fine." Beast boy asked.

"Yeah, nothing's wrong. Just ill, that's all." Raven shook her head slowly, listening to them.

"I still think she's changed…"

"Come on Raven, you know Star better then that. Nothing's wrong okay. Just leave her alone." Robin glared at Raven then grabbed the tray walking out of the room. Raven sighed closing her eyes chanting.

"What are you doing?" Beast boy asked.

"I'm just looking at something real quick…" She started chanting again.

* * *

"Hey, brought your soup and tea." He slowly walked in, careful not to spill anything. She was turned on her side not facing him. A soft humming noise coming from her. She was asleep. He smiled setting the tray down on one of her chairs. "Guess your pretty tired." He sighed walking out of the room. He hoped she would wake up soon and eat her soup.

Starfire cautiously opened her eyes looking towards the door. She sat up slowly, not wanting the head ache to start again. She sighed sadly looking over at the soup and tea. Both smelt so good. She thought about the hot steamy soup. The noodles that slithered down her throat. The creamy tea that would sooth her voice.

But she knew she couldn't have any. She lay back down again.

"Maybe…maybe just a little tea would be okay. It's just a liquid drink. It's not like I would be eating anything, right?" She stared at it, then shook her head. "No. I can't eat or drink. Water is okay, but not tea. Tea has sugars. But it smells so good." She closed her eyes taking in the sweet smell.

'So drink it.' A voice in her head exclaimed.

'No, I cannot. If I did it would ruin everything.'

'Ruin what?'

'Just everything! I can't be gorgeous like the models on TV if I drink the sugared tea. It doesn't work that way.'

'So, that's what's wrong. You don't eat or drink? Is that what's wrong with you!'

'I have not been eating or drinking anything but water, yes.'

'Why?'

'Too become skinny. So I can be hot. Liz and her friends have been teaching me and I think I am quite good at it.'

'Is that why your acting like this? Is that way you made fun of me and yelled at us!' Starfire stopped a second. She wasn't talking to herself. She was talking to Raven.

'Raven? Raven, is that you?'

'Yeah it's me. So, your trying to become a model?' Starfire sighed.

'I want to be beautiful to impress people. Like normal Earth girls.'

'Starfire, this isn't normal. You can hurt yourself.'

'I'm fine Raven. Really.'

'Starfire, eat something, please.'

'But my plan…it will be ruined…'

'I don't care! Your going to get hurt. Now eat!' Starfire sighed again. No arguing with Raven.

'Very well, I will eat the soup and my tea. But please, don't tell the boys about what I have been doing! They wouldn't understand. And I did not mean to make fun of you Raven. I really am sorry. Please forgive me.'

'Well I guess I can. And I won't tell, but promise me you'll start eating again.' Starfire nodded mentally.

'I will. Now, may you please get out of my mind. I would like to enjoy my soup privately.' Raven smiled, Starfire could feel it.

'Sure Starfire.' Starfire's head made a slight jerking feeling, Raven was gone. Starfire smiled.

"I can eat the soup. Just this once. But I have to find some way of eating things and still sticking with my plan. I will talk to Liz." She smiled walking to the soup, eating it hungrily in a few gulps and slurps. After the soup was gone, she took the tea she sipped it also. Then sighed happily laying back down.

"Oh, it was so good…" She closed her eyes, satisfied with the only meal she had eaten in days.

* * *

Starfire woke the next morning, feeling a lot better then the day before. She smiled sitting up, a little light headed but not as much as before. She yawned looking around her room. The curtains were blowing, due to the window being slightly ajar, something she hadn't done. Also, her soup bowl and tray were gone, telling her someone had indeed gone into her room.

She slowly got out of bed, a little woozy, but better then the day before. Slowly she walked to her closet, staring at her wardrobe. Hot topic outfits everywhere. She sighed.

She hated wearing these clothes, but she had to be perfect for them. For him. For Robin.

She pulled out a hot pink top with no sleeves putting it on along with matching jean shorts that were low cut. She found a pair of purple and black converse all stars to wear. She brushed her hair and pulled it into a tight pony tail looking at herself in a mirror.

Perfect.

She sighed walking out of her room, slowly floating into the front room. And on the way, yet again bumping into Raven.

"Oh, Raven. Forgive me, I did not see you."

"It's okay…how you feeling?" She nodded.

"Fine...listen Raven, I really am sorry about the other day, I do not know what came over me."

"I didn't take it seriously. Besides, it was because of your lack of eating. You are going to eat today aren't you?" Starfire nodded slowly.

"Yes. I will find new ways to go on a diet…please, you will not tell anyone?"

"I won't tell. But you look fine already, I don't see why you want to go on a diet."

"I want to be perfect…"

"Starfire, no one's perfect. Remember that." Raven walked away, going to her room to read her latest novel as Starfire, now walking, went to the living room.

Like always, Beast boy and Cyborg were playing video games. Fighting and yelling that the other was cheating. Robin was in the kitchen, his turn to make breakfast. Eggs, bacon, tea, and tofu of course. He smiled seeing Starfire.

"Hey Star, you feeling better today?" She nodded, putting on her Starfire smile, floating over to him as he worked in the kitchen

"Very much. Thank you for asking. Um, Robin?"

"Yeah?"

"We're you the one who opened my window?" She walked over sitting down at the large table.

"Yeah, why?"

"I was just wondering." She looked down at the ground as he prepared breakfast. He noticed she seemed distracted as he set down a plate of eggs and bacon.

"Star, are you sure your okay?" She snapped out of her daze and looked at him.

"Oh, I am fine. I was just thinking." He sat down besides he, grabbing a plate for himself.

"About what?" _How to be perfect…_

"The team. And a few other things. Why?"

"Well, you just seemed out of it. You know, distracted. Distant." She smiled.

"I am fine. Really. I was just thinking about a few things, that is all." He nodded.

"Well, I made you breakfast, go ahead and eat." She nodded taking a fork in her hand, staring at the breakfast. "You like eggs don't you?" She nodded.

"Of course, I was just…never mind." She scooped up some eggs popping them into her mouth. Chewing slowly. Eggs were bad for her diet…

"If your not feeling good, I can bring you some breakfast in bed to let you rest."

"No, that is not necessary. I am fine. Just…tired."

"Well, if you want to rest, you can."

"Hey Star!" Cybrog and Beast boy smiled walking into the kitchen. Robin shot them a small glare, they had ruined his time with Starfire, seconds after they entered she walked out, taking her plate with her.

Starfire found herself eating her eggs and bacon in the front room watching TV. She flipped through the channels then stopped when she found a TV station called 'Cartoon network'. She sighed sadly watching it as it went to commercials. She mostly ignored them, but one commercial caught her eye.

"Are you overweight! Do you want to look like a super model! Then buy our product! Buy 'Calvin's Diet Pills'! Guarantee to make anyone as skinny as a model in less than a week or your money back! You can buy 'Calvin's Diet Pills' in any health store! Buy now!" The rest of the commercial was fast speaking disclaimers and warnings. But she didn't hear any of them. **(A/n: Who ever hears those things!)**

Starfire watched the commercial smiling happily. That was it! She could eat and take a diet pill and still get skinny! She smiled, letting out a small giggle flying out of the room.

"Hey Star we- Star?" Robin looked around finding nothing but Starfire's empty breakfast tray. "Star?" He walked over, looking at it, then the TV as Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi came on. **(A/n: I kinda like that show, teh real band is so much better then the show though. But that's okay. )**

* * *

Starfire looked through all the shelves and bottle labels, searching for the right one. Calvin's Diet Pills. Guarantee to make her skinny in less than a week. It took her a long time, then she sighed failing. The clerk who had been watching for a while, finally spoke up.

"Excuse me miss?" He was an older man in his early fifties maybe. He had snowy white hair and was wearing a stained white t-shirt along with a pair of jeans.

"Um, yes?" She walked over to the counter.

"I noticed you were looking around. Anything your looking for in particular?" She blushed a little, embarrassed for even saying it, but she did.

"I am looking for Calvin's Diet Pills. Perhaps you have some?" The man's smile vanished as he stared at her.

"Calvin's Diet Pills! Why do you want those?" Her blush deepened.

"It is…" Lying wasn't something Starfire did. Lying was horrible. Something only bad people did. Lying was only used as a last resort. "…for a friend." This one counted. She needed these pills.

"A friend huh? What's your friends name?" She had to think of something fast, this lie had to be real.

"Her name is Liz. And I am afraid she is a little 'overweight' and she wishes to buy this product. But she is too shy to come herself, so she sent me." Did he buy it?

"Well….in that case, I got some right here." He did! He vanished for a second going behind the counter grabbing a small bottle, setting it on the counter top. "Here ya are. Calvin's Diet Pills." Starfire reached for them, but he pulled back. "But tell her to be careful. These pills are very strong. Tell her to only take them if she doesn't care what happens. Side effects are on the label along with warnings and instructions. Got it?" Starfire nodded reaching for the pills again, only to have him pull away once more. "That will be 19.95." Starfire sighed taking out the money she had brought along with her.

* * *

When Starfire arrived back home, about a half hour after just vanishing, she was welcomed by Robin.

"Hey Star. Where were you? You just disappeared." She smiled hiding the pill bottle behind her back.

"Oh, I was just at the mall." He stared at her.

"Again? Starfire, you go every day."

"I know, I just wanted to get something, that is all…" Even when Starfire lied, you could tell she was. She was a horrible liar. But Robin guessed it was nothing.

"Okay, well, training will begin shortly." She nodded walking to her room, staring at the pill bottle once inside her room.

"Let me see…Calvin's Diet Pills. Side effects: Slight vomiting, stomach aches, and dizziness. I do not know about this word 'vomiting' but the rest sound okay. Risks must be taken if I wish to be perfect." She turned the bottle over to read the instructions. "Take one pill after every meal to get full effect. For lighter effect, take one after your last meal." She sighed. "I believe I should eat one now, because I ate breakfast." She stared at the bottle for a second or two, then slowly turned the cap opening the bottle.** (A/n: I've never got one of those, so I have no idea how they work...)**

She slowly took out a small orange gel capped pill. She stared at the pill.

"This is the pill I must take? Very well…" She popped it into her mouth, swallowing it quickly. A side effect they forgot to mention: Nasty aftertaste.

Starfire made a sour look as a knock came to her door.

"Starfire, you ready for training?" Starfire nodded, putting the cap back on.

"Yes, I shall join you shortly." She reached under her bed, taking out a small box. She lifted the lid of the box to reveal her little pink book. She smiled setting the bottle in along side the book.

* * *

"Go Robin!" Starfire cheered. Robin was first to use the course today. He ran through, just about finished. Suddenly, two disks shot out in front of him, and two behind. He grinned, pulling out four bird-a-rangs. He skidded to a halt. He held two bird-a-rangs in each hand, waiting until they were close, then threw them all at once. Each one hit their target.

"Yes." He whispered under his breath.

"Hurray for Robin!" Starfire jumped up and down, Beast boy beside her. Raven and Cyborg were on the side lines controlling the course.

"Yeah, great job dude!"

"Thanks." Robin said panting as he walked besides them. Starfire smiled as Robin sat down on the newly built bench.

"Okay, Starfire pant your turn." She nodded walking to the starting line. Raven stared at Starfire, not sure if she could handle it. She had, after all, been on a crash diet. She even though she did eat, she could still be sick.

"Go easy, okay Cyborg?" Raven said. Cyborg looked at her funny.

"Girl, what are you talking about? Go easy? Starfire takes this thing up to the highest levels."

"Not today Cyborg. Make it easy. I mean, she was 'sick' yesterday."

"Alright, I'll make it easy. But Starfire's pretty good on this thing." Raven just sat, waiting to see what Starfire would do.

Starfire got in a fighting stance, ready to take on anything. Her stomach growled and began hurting. Perfect timing.

"Oh, please, not now…" She whispered as the first disk was fired. She ignored her stomach spinning on a heel, turning and facing the disk shooting a star bolt at it. A very small star bolt. She looked at her hand, wondering what was wrong, but had no time to react due to the second disk shooting along with a third. She glared at it, spinning into the air, shooting a eye beam downward at them. Bulls-eye.

She smiled, then noticed she was slowly lowering to the ground. And not by her own doing. She gasped lightly, before ignoring it and landing it. So the others wouldn't find anything suspicious.

"Okay, here they come." Cybrog warned as a circle of disks shot at her, she knew her powers weren't working, so she waiting until then were close, then jumped a back-flip over them, landing and smiling as they all hit one another, destroying themselves. She smiled, as her stomach pained her more.

She heard something behind her, and gasped as an unknown disk hit her. She screamed in pain as she hit into a boulder, crushing it. She panted hard, sitting up. The others stared at her, worried. She never got hit. Never.

She turned over her shoulder as yet another disk was fired, she jumped out of the way, but managed to be singed by the disks edge on her arm. Light tears of pain welted in her eyes, but she wiped them away rubbing her arm. It started bleeding, but not much. She looked ahead of her, and instead of seeing the one disk being shot at her, five headed her way. She gasped again as it hit her, knocking her backward into another boulder. She hit hard.

"Stop the machine Cyborg! Something's wrong!" Robin shouted as another managed to hit her again. The machine shut off as Robin ran to Starfire who was hurt pretty badly. She had cuts and bruises, along with the gash on her arm. He knelt down, holding her head up. **(A/n: Like in 'Can I keep him?' When Robin moved Starfire out of moth Silkie's way and they hit into the car.) **She let out a painful groan as she looked up at the titans hovering over her. She was seeing triple as she started blanking out.

"…no more…" She whispered completely blanking out in Robin's arms.

* * *

Starfire groaned as she opened her eyes.

"Where am I?" She whispered sitting up. She was in the medical wing and she knew why. She felt dizzy as she felt her head. Everything was sore. And she discovered she now had new wounds as well as bandages. "What happened?" She asked the darkness.

Footsteps.

Outside the door, she could her voices as well as foot steps. She gasped, closing her eyes, pretending to be asleep. Robin and Raven were the two to walk in. Listening to them, she could tell they were talking about her.

"So, she'll be okay?" Raven nodded.

"Yeah, it was a minor injury. She shouldn't have been fighting if she was sick." Starfire was turned so they couldn't see her face, but she had a look of shame.

"In any case, we should check up on her. Make sure she's okay. I mean, she could have been far worse than this." Starfire silently gasped. For all she knew, she could have died…

"Robin, she's fine. Cyborg did a scan. She has a few scratches that will heal in time. But a she does have a few scratches that might become scars also. A couple of bruises on her arms. Other than that she's fine. So calm down."

"I know…I just can't help but think it was my fault. I knew she was sick, but I made her do the course anyway."

"Robin, don't blame yourself. She wanted to do it."

"But I forced her-"

"No you didn't. She did it on her own." Starfire frowned sadly. It wasn't his fault. She knew that.

"I still feel responsible. I am the leader after all. I'm suppose to watch after the titans at all times."

"You give yourself to much credit. We watch out for each other."

"Yeah. If you didn't tell Cybrog to start low, she could have been-"

"I know." They started walking out. Starfire turned sadly so she could face them. Her eyes were open now.

"Please do not put fault upon yourselves." She said in almost a whisper.

"Star?" They turned back around. "Hey, how you feeling?"

"I am fine." She sat up. "I am sorry for making you feel responsible for my injuries."

"Starfire, you don't need to apologize." Raven told her.

"But I feel like I must…" She looked down, not making any eye contact. And for a long time, the room was silent. Then, Robin broke the silence.

"What happened out there?"

"Wh-what do you mean?" She asked quietly.

"Well, your powers seemed to just…go out. Your star bolt was real small. And while you were flying you slowly started falling back down to the ground."

"I am just tired…I suppose that effected my battle."

"I've never seen your powers go out like that before. Are you sure your okay?" She nodded.

"I am fine…"

"You should rest either way. We'll get Cybrog to do some scans on you to make sure you'll be okay." Raven added. "Because we wouldn't want you fighting if something is wrong with you."

"Nothing is wrong with me…" She whispered.

"Because that would be real bad if your powers just stopped in the middle of a big fight."

"Nothing is wrong with me…" She repeated.

"So, why don't you get some sleep." Robin nodded.

"Raven's right. If something is wrong then we defiantly need to find out-"

"Nothing's wrong with me!" She shouted, her eyes glowing jade green. Both the titans jumped back. Starfire panted a second then returned to her normal state.

"Starfire…calm down. We just want to help." Robin told her as she lay her head back down.

"What is wrong with me…" She whispered., tears steaming down her cheeks lightly.

* * *

**There you have it. Chapter four. I hope you enjoyed it, I sure did. More is on its way! **


	5. Chapter five Some side effects

Thank oyu everyone for reviewing! I love you all!

RogueSummersLover: The anger is a little from the pills, and a little from being sick for a while. Long story, that will be explained in time. And as for her powers, more will come from that.

The Aceman: Glad you like the story. I always like getting reviews from you. Here you go! -Send gummy bears and happy starfire picture- Don't worry, these are all yours. I already gave Raven ones in honor of you. -

worthlessdeath: Oh, sorry about that. I'll try to make it more clear next time. It's hard because in my head, I have the story planned out, and how they say it and what actions other people do after someone says it. So, sometimes I forget to add details. Thank you for reminding me. -send gummy bears and a thank you card-

ultimateromantic: Candy! I update! -send gummy bears-

Mah BB: I'm thinking about it, but I'm doing that in the other story. Hmm...I'll think about it. I think they make a cute couple. -send gummy bears-

Rose: (Star: Ow...) Oh I know! She's so gorgeous...I wanna be her! sobs Oh well... -sends gummy bears-

solodancer: Hehe, he will. Hopefully not before it's too late. Opps, spoiler... -sned gummy bears-

* * *

**Chapter five - Some side effects**

For the past five hours Starfire had stayed in bed while Cyborg did a few scans. No one protested against them, and though Starfire hated feeling like a test subject, she didn't fight back.

"Well that's all the scans." Cybrog said finally. All the titans looked at the large computer. It showed a small scale picture of Starfire's body. The inside was lit with green jade. "hmm….odd, the scan shows nothing's wrong. Nothing at all." He typed something bringing up a picture of Starfire's DNA. "Her DNA looks fine." He typed a few more things to bring up brain scans, more body images, and other things like that. All showing she was fine.

"So, what's wrong?" Robin asked.

"Nothing. All my scans, all twenty something of them, are showing nothing's wrong. Not a hair out of place." They all looked over at Starfire who was just staring at the computer screen.

"Then…what is happening to me?" Starfire asked quietly.

"It was probably nothing. She might have been tired, like she said."

"Well, we should keep on eye on that. You never know if her powers will just, completely vanish or not." Starfire thought a minute about what her life would be like without her powers…

_She wouldn't be able to fly._

_She couldn't fight without her star bolts._

_If she couldn't fight, she couldn't be a titan._

_She would have to leave her home._

_Her friends._

_Robin…_

She wanted to break down and cry. But she refused. Instead she got out of the medical bed and stood on wobbly legs.

"I believe I would like to go my room now." She announced.

"Okay Star." Robin said as she left the room. All the titans exchanged looks.

"So, she's gonna be okay?" Beast boy asked.

"That's what my scan said."

"And your sure your scan was successful?" Raven ask, Cyborg nodded.

"Yeah. My scans are never wrong."

"So what's wrong with her?" Beast boy asked.

"I wish you would stop asking that." Robin said, who up until now had been kinda quiet.

"I was just wondering if she's gonna lose her powers or not." Beast boy said quietly.

"I know. But I would rather not think of that…" Robin got up walking out. If Starfire lost her powers, what would they do!

_She wouldn't be able to fly._

_To fight._

_To protect herself._

_Robin could try, but it would be hard._

_And as much as it pained him to say, she would be the weakness in the team._

_She would slow them down, keep them back._

He sighed walking to his room.

* * *

Starfire closed her small pink book. She just finished writing in it. She always wrote in it. 

She smiled pushing it back under her bed along with the diet pills.

"I should eat…" She told herself. She hadn't eaten for a long time…she was hungry. And besides, she had to take a pill after eating.

That settled it, she was going down stairs to grab a quick bite to eat then she was going to take her pill.

She hummed a soft song as she stepped out of her room to find none other then the boy wonder himself. She gasped startled then smiled.

"Oh Robin you frightened me."

"Sorry Star. I didn't mean to."

"That is okay. I am not hurt." She could tell he was unease. "Robin…it was not your fault for what happened to me. Please do not blame yourself." He looked into her eyes and saw she was unease also.

"Star, I wasn't blaming myself."

"Yes you were. I know you Robin."

"Yeah, well I know you too. So tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing is wrong with me Robin. I told you that."

"Something is wrong. Your wearing new clothes, you just leave in the middle of the day to go to the mall, you get badly hurt doing the easy level of training. What's going on?"

"I don't know…" She whispered.

"What?" He asked, not able to hear her.

"I don't know Robin! I don't know!" She started crying. "I don't know and you won't stop asking me! I don't know what's wrong and if I did, you would know! Because you are my best friend and I tell you everything about me!" She broke down on her hands and knees crying. Robin bend down besides her.

"Starfire…it's okay. Calm down…we're just worried about you. Your our friend. We just wanna help." Starfire looked at him, tears streaming from her eyes as she spoke in a cold whisper.

"Then leave me alone…" He stared at her, standing up.

"Fine Star, I'll leave you alone…but only if you promise me you'll get better." She nodded standing up walking away to the kitchen. Robin watched her until she turned the corner and was out of sight. He sighed sadly, more worried then ever as he walked to him room.

Mean while, Starfire, who once she turned around the corner, stopped and panted hard as she leaned against the way.

"What have I done…?" She asked herself before walking back to the kitchen.

Starfire looked around the kitchen. She wasn't sure what to eat, nothing sounded good. In the end, she decided to eat a bowl of cereal. She ate quietly, sitting alone in the dinning room area, where just a large table and a few chairs rested.

She sighed sipping at her milk, finishing her meal. She placed her bowl in the sink then walked away. She keep her eyes on the ground, as though she was following something to her room. And once inside her room, she locked the door behind her.

Another sigh escaped her lips as she walked to her bed, kneeling down and taking out the small box once more. She opened it, carefully taking out the gel pills and placing one on her tongue, swallowing immediately. Her stomach made a small growl, as to tell her it didn't like the horrible tasting capsules…but she ignored it once more.

"I want to be a model…all this pain will go away in time…I know it will…" She told herself getting in her bed. "Until then…I should rest. After all that has happened…I could use it." She closed her eyes, slowly drifting off to sleep.

* * *

"_Starfire?" A voice called out. Starfire found herself in darkness. Nothing but a dark abyss. _

"_Yes? Who is there?" She asked the darkness._

"_Starfire…why?" _

"_Why what?" She asked the darkness once again. This time, a figure stepped out. Nothing but a shadow. The shape of a thin wispy girl. _

"_Why did you let this happen?" Starfire stared at the dark figure._

"_Let what happen?" The figure stepped out of the shadows now. Starfire gasped to see none other then herself? Only this Starfire was different. Her hair was a damp orange tint. Her skin was pale and ghostly. Her eyes held no shine. She looked at though she was crying. And around her neck was a golden locket. Starfire stepped towards the shadow version of herself._

"_What-who are you?" Starfire asked._

"_I'm you. The you inside." Starfire looked at her confused._

"_You are me?" She looked at herself. "On the inside?" The other Starfire nodded._

"_I am. And I have to ask you, why? Why did you do this to me!" Starfire was confused._

"_How did I do,what to you?" _

"_You killed me. Destroyed me. Slowly. It was painful. I told you, warned you. But you ignored me. Why!"_

"_I did nothing like this to you." The other Starfire nodded. Then ripped the locket of her neck and held it out._

"_This is for you." Starfire stared at it._

"_What is it?"_

"_Your hopes and dreams. All the things you wished for and will never have. One side of the locket is anyway. The other side is your fears, your new future." Starfire was curious by now. Curiosity killed the cat though. Starfire grabbed the locket slowly opening it. She first looked at one side that was glowing golden._

_It showed a few of her hopes and dreams, like her other self told her._

_It was the team._

_It was her very pretty and adored by all._

_It showed a few future pictures, like her and Robin together._

_It showed her and Robin walking next to each other, a small black hair little girl walking along side of them._

_It showed Starfire's mother and father._

_It showed Blackfire happily playing with Starfire as little kids._

_Starfire smiled looking at all the memories, then she looked at the other side._

_This side was glowing too, but it glowed a dull gray. Starfire stared at these memories._

_Fears._

_Starfire's mother grave._

_Her father being slaughtered in front of her eyes._

_Her sister betraying her._

_Being a slave to an alien planet._

_The titans yelling at each other._

_The titans yelling at her._

_Robin mad at her._

_Robin laying there…a Sharpe knife through the heart-_

_Starfire threw the locket down, not able to stand anymore._

"_What is this!" She screamed. The other Starfire picked it up smiling._

"_I told you. It's your future. Your past…your present…your friends." _

"_No! This is not my future! This is some strange trick." _

"_Is it? You did this to yourself. You can't stop it now. And noting you can do will save you."_

_The other Starfire vanished leaving Starfire alone in the darkness with nothing but the locket. _

* * *

Starfire gasped jerking up out of bed. 

"What happened?" She looked around her room, then placed her hand on her head. Beads of sweat poured down her forehead. "It was a dream…nothing more." She looked around again. "Or was it…?" She got out of her bed, tip toeing to the door, were she placed a hand for balance. She stared at her bed. She was seeing triple again. Her head began getting hot.

The next thing she knew, she was on the ground, everything continued spinning.

"Robin…" She whispered. "Robin…please don't leave me alone anymore…" She started crying again as her stomach ached her. She screamed loud enough that the tower was filled with her echoed cry. She lay there crying, not able to move. Her stomach hurt, her legs hurt with cramps, and she needed help. Fast.

"Starfire?" She could hear voices. Outside her door. Unfortunately for her, the door was locked tight.

'Robin…" She whispered once more.

"Starfire, open the door." She rolled over on her back looking at the unlock key on the side wall. It needed her DNA signature to unlock the metal door. She groaned in pain reaching out to grab it, but failed once the pain returned. She squeezed her stomach trying to stop the pain, but nothing happened.

"Robin…it hurts…" She choked out.

"Starfire, please, open the door!" Robin was pounding on the door, but he couldn't open it. "Raven, break the door down!" Robin yelled. Starfire closed her eyes grinding her teeth together.

"…no more…" She told herself as Raven's voice rang out.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" The door glowed black and white as Raven used her powers to rip it off the hinges. All the titans gasped seeing Starfire there on the ground, sweat pouring down her forehead, holding her stomach, eyes closed with intensity.

"Starfire!" Robin shouted kneeling down beside her, lifting her head up. "Raven, can you lift her with your powers?" Raven nodded.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" She shouted once more, picking Starfire up and setting her on her bed. Starfire groaned in pain, still holding her stomach.

"Dude, what's wrong with her?" Beast boy asked. Cyborg held up her arm, doing a quick scan.

"My scanners aren't picking up anything." Robin turned from Cyborg back to Starfire.

"Come on Starfire…" Starfire panted hard before going completely limp. The boys gasped, as Raven checked her pulse.

"She's okay…must have been one of her freak outs again." She set Starfire's wrist back to the bed where is remained limp. The boys sighed in relief.

"Good, she'll be okay!" Beast boy cheered. Cyborg silenced him by smacking him on top of the head, not very hard, but hard enough to get him to stop.

"Yeah she'll be okay. But for how long?" Cybrog commented.

"Not sure. Your scanners aren't picking anything up…but these attacks continue happening." Raven told them.

"Maybe we should take her to a doctor." Beast boy said.

"Can't believe I'm saying this but, BB's right." Cyborg said. "Maybe a real doctor would be best for her."

"No. They wouldn't be able to treat her." Robin told them, not taking his eyes off Starfire.

"Why not?" Beast boy asked.

"Because. She's an alien. The doctors would have no knowledge on how to treat her illness. Especially if this is some strange Tamaranian sickness." Raven nodded.

"He's right. Doctors would be of no use. I say we keep a close eye on her. If too many attacks continue, we take her to Tamaran and ask someone there." The titans all agreed with Raven, stepping out of the room. At least, Beast boy and Cybrog did. Raven and Robin stayed.

"I hope she'll be okay." Robin said.

"She will be. And you shouldn't think anything less of her. She's been through things like this before."

"Yeah, I know. I mean, this is Starfire. She's one of the most powerful people we know. I'm just worried…what if this isn't some normal illness. What if this is something that won't go away? What is she…" He couldn't bring himself to say 'dies'.

"I told you Robin, she's been through things before, and she'll get through this. We're here with her, she'll be okay. Now, I think a good rest will do her some good."

"She sleeps all the time. Maybe what she needs is to get up and do things."

"No. Rest is the best medicine. That…and friends." She smiled at Robin, who smiled back. "Let's go." She started walking out. Robin following close behind before turning to look at her once more.

"Get well soon Starfire." Then he stepped out as Raven repaired the damage she had done to Starfire's door.

* * *

Starfire woke up a few hours later. Her headache for the most part was gone. She sighed sadly, she fainted again. She seemed to do that a lot. She turned her head, not taking it off the pillow, to see a small meal by her bedside. 

"Robin…" She said in a daze, thinking it was him who brought it. He cared so much about her. Even though he tried to hide it. She knew he had feelings for her. Like she had feelings for him. She sat up slowly, so she wouldn't have yet another faint attack. She reached out, grabbing an apple. For a long time, she just stared at it. It's shiny red surface. Cold and smelt delicious, though the apple scent was faint. She smiled raising the apple to her tender lips taking a bite.

It was very delicious. Juicy, sweet, and cool. Something she needed for sure. She smiled finishing it, setting the remains on top the chair. She would come back to it in a minute. She got out of the bed, heading for the door. She stopped turning back to her bed. She slowly walked back over to it taking out the box with her pills. She took one out, popping it in her mouth. Then swallowed it leaving her room.

She tip toed to the front room, where she opened the door slowly. But found that her friends were no where to be found. She searched all over the living room to find nothing. Then headed into the kitchen. This time, she found something. A small note that read:

_Dear Starfire,_

_If you are awake and out of bed, please go back and rest. I left you an apple, but if your still hungry go ahead and get something from the cupboards or the refrigerator. I'm sure you can find something to eat. Anyway, please take it easy. Mumbo's causing trouble down town, so we had to rush off. We should be back soon, so take it easy and we'll be back as soon as we can._

_- Robin_

Starfire set the note on the counter top once more, then looked around the room. Dishes piled sky high, old food remains everywhere. You could tell that there was a fight. Most likely over tofu and meat. Like every day. She smiled as she continued to look around.

What was she looking for? Her friends? Something to do? Something to eat? Or that locket that haunted her memories?

That dream…it was so real. That locket. Her past. Her present. The future she could only dream about. Her hopes. Her fears. All were real. Too real. And they haunted her mind…

That Robin picture. The one that had freaked her out most. It stayed in her mind. She couldn't help but think about it. What if that was to come true…what if he died. Trying to protect her? She wouldn't allow him to go that far.

She sighed sadly, walking back to her room. But before she did, she walked into the closest bathroom. She had to get cleaned up. Her hair was a mess from so much sleep. She looked horrible. She had to get cleaned up before her friends returned.

She smiled at herself in the mirror, taking out the comb. Brushing through her long silky red hair. She hummed a soft song.

She closed her eyes humming the words, trying to picture them in her mind. But when none came to her, she opened them again. But when she looked in the mirror, she gasped. Dropping the comb and letting it fall to the ground with a loud thud.

There in the mirror was Robin. He had his hands up to his chest. His heart. He was looking down at them as his hands crept down to his side. Reveling a dagger like object. Through his heart, a small puddle of blood. Soaking into his shirt. Starfire put her hand over her mouth.

Her eyes were glued to the mirror. She couldn't take her eyes off the blood stained dagger. But she forced herself to look up at his eyes. Even with his mask on, you could see. He was glaring. At her. A cold glare that literally froze her blood in place. Her mouth hung wide open. She wanted to scream, to call out for help. But he had stolen not only her gaze, but her voice as well.

He started walking towards her. She gasped turning around. Robin wasn't in the room. She turned back to the mirror. He was still there, only now he was close. Where her reflection would have been, his was now. Suddenly, his left arm raised up. It grabbed the mask, ripping it off.

His eyes.

His eyes were pure black and blood red. They were glaring at her. Two emotions shown. Death and hate. For her.

She started panting backing away from the mirror. She screamed this time as it vanished. Then she turned to the bathroom's toilet. And threw up.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of town. The titans had Mumbo taken care of. He was tied up, his magic hat and wand were in their possession. Robin was staring at his communicator. Standing almost emotionless. Raven walked over to him, putting her hand on his shoulder. 

"Robin? You okay?" He nodded.

"I'm fine. I'm just worried about Starfire. These fainting attacks…what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Your just forcing yourself into thinking something's wrong."

"No..." There was a long silence before Raven spoke again.

"Something is wrong Robin…I feel it. I can sense things. Read minds. And Starfire does have something wrong with her. I can't figure out what though…"

"We just have to watch her. Make sure she's fine." Raven nodded as Beast boy and Cyborg walked up.

"Okay the police got Mumbo. The wand is broken. The hat is being kept under bullet proof glass. Just in case." Cyborg informed them. Beast boy nodded.

"Yeah. And now I'm ready for some pizza!"

"Oh yeah!" Cyborg shouted happily. Robin smiled, cheering up a bit.

"Okay, pizza it is. But I think we should order it. I'd feel better if we didn't leave Starfire home alone for too long." They nodded.

"Fine with me." Beast boy added.

"Okay, meet you there." Robin got on his R-cycle, Beast boy turned into a hawk, while Raven and Cybrog got in the T-car.

* * *

Starfire sat on her bed, her knees tucked up close to her chest. She had tears down her cheeks that refused to stop falling.

"What happened…" She whispered. First, the faint attacks. Then seeing Robin…or Robin dead anyway. Then, she threw up. She had never done that before. "That must have been the vomiting the bottle had mentioned to me." She told herself looking at the pill bottle that was resting on the floor. She thought these pills were now evil. Causing her to do this 'vomiting'. She felt so bad.

She was shaking in fear. What had happened! She was fine and then, she saw Robin. And then she was throwing up! And she couldn't stop crying…

She cried until she was sure she was out of tears. Her head hurt from all the tears. Her face stained with the salty leftovers. She finally stood up, getting out of bed, staring at the pills.

"What do I do with them?" She walked over so that she hovered right above them. She sighed. "I continue using them. I am sure this was just a one time thing…" She picked them up, placing them back under the bed.

* * *

It was a few hours afterward. Pretty last at night. The titans got home, asked Starfire how she was feeling. When she said she was good, they weren't sure. But she seemed fine, so they watched some movies. None of them knew about what happened, she decided not to alarm them.

Now, being past ten thirty, most of the titans went to bed. The only titans remaining were Robin and Starfire. Sitting on the couch side by side, a blanket covering both of them. The movie was almost over. The were watching Titanic. The movie coming to an end. Only Jack and Rose remained on the door together. **(A/n: I've never seen that movie. But my sister talks and quotes it a lot, so I added it in. And actually I've seen the last...20 minutes maybe? no lie, I'm sad. I know)**

Starfire watched intensely. Never had see seen such a movie with death and sadness. Love and passion all mixed together. It was so depressing. The guy Rose loved was about to die! And she had no control over it.

Robin yawned. This movie was just so long and boring for him, he liked action movies. But Starfire really wanted to watch it. Then again, all the other titans left after the first ten minutes. He was getting pretty bored. And though he tried to hide it, she knew.

"Robin, you did not have to watch the movie with me…" She blushed thinking it was her fault he watched the whole boring movie.

"No Star. I wanted to watch the movie. It's so…interesting!" He faked a smile. It would have fooled just about anyone. But Starfire knew Robin. He was lying. He didn't like lying. Especially to her. But he didn't want to hurt her feelings.

"Robin, I know you are lying. Please do not." He sighed.

"Okay, so I am lying…to tell you the truth. I hate this movie! But you wanted to watch it and since the other titans just left you here, I thought I would watch it. No offence if you like it!" She smiled.

"No, it is alright. I find it quite…boring as well." She laughed. "It has no action what so ever. But I feel bad for Jack and Rose. They love each other so much…and Jack is freezing. He will die if he stays in that cold water." She watched them talk, their lips stiffening. The icy water effecting them both now. "True love does not work sometimes does it…?" She whispered.

"Not all the time…" Robin whispered back. After a long silence, the movie ended. As the credits played and Celien Dion's song played, they finally spoke back up.

"That was a sad movie." She said.

"Yeah well, I didn't like it the first time I saw it." He stood up, putting his hand to help Starfire up, in case of another faint attack. Once she stood they looked at each other smiling.

"Well…I believe I shall return to my resting chamber."

"You've been sleeping all day."

"I know, but I should go to sleep. It is what humans do at night."

"Yeah, I guess." He wondered why she had said 'humans' and not 'people' or something else.

"Good night Robin…"

"Night Star." She started walking away from him. "Sweet dreams." He called out to her.

She shuddered. That dream…

No.

That nightmare…

* * *

**There you have it. Chapter five of 'Crash diet'. I hoped you enjoyed it as much as I did. Check out my one-shot and Inuyasha story if you would like. Until then, bye bye! **


	6. Chapter six I'm the leader

**The Aceman: Yes, those pills will be the death of her...or will it? Dun dun dun. Actually I can't tell you that. Don't worry, Robin will help her. Sooner or later...hopefully before it's too late. Okay, no more spoilers! Story time! -send gummy bears-**

**ARandomWriter: Happy Easter to you too! -send gummy bears-**

**TigerHelix: I did actually. I love Puff Ami Yumi. Not the show very much, but the band rocks! They do sing the Theme song. -send gummy bears-**

**RogueSummersLover: Hehe, if you wanna find out, keep reading. -send gummy bears-**

**TempestJLU: Don't worry. He's getting there. Just you wait and see. sends gummy bears-**

**worthlessdeath : Yes, I know. But once more story is posted, you'll see why I did that. -sends gummy bears-**

**Jurodan: First off, I'm glad you've been reading my story. Glad you like it so far. I'm glad your true and tell me the brutally honest truth. Okay, also, about the whole Liz thing. No. Liz is just a made-up character. I don't act anything like her. Personally I think she's a prepie half goth chick. I don't really like her, but I need to have her. Also, about the whole scan thing, you'll see in time what happened. Until then, please continue reviewing and forgive me for any other errors I have. I try not to have them, but they sometimes appear. -send sour gummy bears-**

**autumn: Hehe, glad you like. -sends gummy bears-**

**don'tbreakme: That was my goal, keep it realistic. Make the plot something people have gone through, or seen people go through. And also keep the characters in character. Glad you like. -sends gummy bears-**

**Rose: Good questions, great review! All your questions and comments will be reveiled in time. And actually, the next few chapters are the high point, so stuff will start happening. -send sour gummy bears-**

**RobinStarfire: Hmm...will she die...will my favorite character die...hmm...I would tell you, but it would ruin the surprise! -send sour gummy bears-**

**Neko Starfire: Thank you. I try to make my stories like that, with some humor here and there. This one especially is deeper. I wanted it to hit a soft spot for those in this condition or know people like this. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the next chapter. -send sour gummy bears-**

**rachie: Glad you think so. -send gummy bears- **

**

* * *

**

**Chapter six - I'm the leader**

That nightmare…

The one she dreaded and thought about daily.

It returned to her…

* * *

"_Starfire?" A voice called out. Starfire found herself in darkness again. Nothing but a dark abyss as she had remembered. _

"_Yes? Who is there?" She asked the darkness. Though she knew._

"_Starfire…why?" The voice asked in a groaning pain._

"_Why what?" She asked the darkness once again. This time, the figure stepped out. Nothing but the shadow. The shape of the thin wispy girl. _

"_Why did you let this happen?" Starfire stared at the dark figure._

"_Let what happen?" The figure stepped out of the shadows now. This time, she didn't gasp when she saw. The Starfire. Her hair remained the damp orange tint. Her skin was pale and ghostly. Her eyes held no shine. She looked at though she was crying. And around her neck was that golden locket. Starfire stepped towards the shadow version of herself._

"_I have been thinking about you…a lot." Starfire told her shadow self._

"_I know"._

"_Why are you haunting me? Why can I not stop thinking about the locket!" The Starfire smiled._

"_Oh, this locket?" She opened it. And though Starfire didn't want tos ee it, she stared at it anyway. The golden glowing side first…_

_Her hopes and dreams..._

_It was the team._

_It was her very pretty and adored by all._

_It showed a few future pictures, like her and Robin together._

_It showed her and Robin walking next to each other, a small black hair little girl walking along side of them._

_It showed Starfire's mother and father._

_It showed Blackfire happily playing with Starfire as little kids._

_Starfire tried not to look at the other side. The evil dark side. But a force she had no control over made her stare into it._

_Fears._

_Starfire's mother grave._

_Her father being slaughtered in front of her eyes._

_Her sister betraying her._

_Being a slave to an alien planet._

_The titans yelling at each other._

_The titans yelling at her._

_Robin mad at her._

_Robin laying there…the Sharpe knife through the heart._

_Starfire's heart was pounding. Her stomach hurting. Her head throbbing. _

"_N-no." She whispered trying to look away. The other Starfire smiled._

"_Starfire, you can't beat me. I'm everywhere." _

"_Who are you…?" Starfire said in such a quiet whisper, only the shadows could have heard._

"_I am you Starfire…but not the inside. I'm your fears. Your destruction. Your death." It whispered in a cold whisper walking to the back of Starfire. Starfire couldn't move. The fear took over._

"_M-my death!" It smiled._

"_Yes. I'm the one killing you. The one who will eventually lead you to your grave. I am the one who will lead the others to their graves…lead Robin astray." It laughed at her._

"_No!" Starfire screamed closing her eyes. "No!" All went black…_

* * *

"No!" Starfire screamed sitting up. She was sweating again. Beads of it pouring down her forehead. She started crying hugging her knees against her. Like she had done so many times before. "Why…why me…!" She hugged herself for a long time before looking at the clock.

Ten after eight in the morning.

Not bad. She hadn't slept for hours. Not like she had been doing anyway. It actually felt good. _She_ felt good! For the first time in a while, she had no aching. No pain. No anything. Just normal Starfire.

She smiled getting out of bed. That dream wasn't going to stop her now. She was finally feeling good. And no dumb ol' dream would stop her from enjoying herself.

She walked over to her closet staring at her attire. She had a few outfits now.

A few hot topic outfits including a few T-shirts, a few 'cute' tops, a few skirts, and few pants, and few short shorts, and a couple other things.

She sighed taking some clothes out, dressing herself.

* * *

"I wonder where Star is?" Beast boy commented as he ate his tofu for the morning.

"Man, probably still sleeping. She sleeps like, 23.5 hours a day!"

"And what exactly does she do in that extra half hour?" Raven asked the boys.

"She most likely eats, screams, cries, or sleeps some more."

"Screams and cries is right. She does that a lot lately." Beast boy added to Cyborg's comment.

"Yeah…" Robin said quietly, snapping back to reality.

"Don't agree with them Robin. It's not healthy."

"I know I just feel like this is all my fault." Beast boy gulped down some tofu.

"Robin, you always feel like that! I mean, dude, if the sun didn't rise in the morning. You would say it's because you did something wrong." He swallowed another piece of tofu. Robin sighed getting up and walking out of the room as Beast boy got a death glare from Raven.

* * *

**Robin's POV**

I know he's right.

I would blame myself if the sun didn't rise.

Could you blame me?

My best friend is in danger and there's nothing I can do!

She won't tell me what's wrong.

How am I suppose to help her?

I don't get it…we use to be close friends.

Then…we drifted…far from another.

I want her to be safe.

Even if that means I need to be out of the picture.

* * *

I made my way down the long hallway until I got to a very familiar room. The door labeled 'Starfire'. I made a fist ready to knock, then declined putting my fist back down. I wasn't sure…maybe I was afraid. What if she was still sick? Was I worried she would get me sick from some rare Tamaranian illness?

No. I couldn't be afraid of that…

Maybe I was afraid she would lock me out. Tell me to leave. That everything was alright even though it wasn't. She's a real bad liar. Which I'm not complaining about. It means I can read her well. But why all the secrets lately?

I wasn't afraid of that.

Then what! Why couldn't I knock on the door! I'm sitting here in my own room, beating myself up about it, when really I should be with her! She needs me!

Or maybe…that's what I'm afraid of.

Maybe she doesn't need me.

I stared at her door, for what seemed like hours, then left. I walked away, not turning back. That one night she spoke to me.

* * *

_Flashback_

"I don't know Robin! I don't know!" She started crying. "I don't know and you won't stop asking me! I don't know what's wrong and if I did you would know! Because you are my best friend and I tell you everything about me!" She broke down on her hands and knees crying. Robin bend down besides her.

"Starfire…it's okay. Calm down…we're just worried about you. Your our friend. We just wanna help." Starfire looked at him, tears streaming from her eyes as she spoke in a cold whisper.

"Then leave me alone…" He stared at her standing up.

"Fine Star, I'll leave you alone…but only if you promise me you'll get better." She nodded standing up walking away to the kitchen. Robin watched her until she turned the corner and was out of sight. He sighed sadly, more worried then ever as he walked to him room.

_End flashback_

* * *

What happened? She just lashed out at me. I only wanted to help.

She told me to leave her alone, in a whisper. Cold and harsh. Something Starfire never did.

So I obeyed, and in doing so she had another fainting attack!

Something is wrong with her. But she refuses to tell me. She changed.

I don't know if it has anything to do with her going to the mall all the time. Or maybe just these faint attacks are causing her to react strange.

But why would she yell at me? She means more to me then anyone. Anything!

I thought I meant a lot to her too.

Guess I was wrong.

* * *

Well, here I am. In my room. By myself. Again.

Lately, everytime she faints, or is sleeping. I come in here to think. What's happening to her?

Is it something I did? I know I blame myself for everything, but can you blame me!

I'm the leader to a team of four super powered teens.

We fight crime on a daily basis.

Raven is a semi gothic person who doesn't express her feeling much. She's a telepathic girl with some issues.

Cyborg's accident left him half robot and half human. Most of him being robot really. Giving him immense strength and weapons in his arms!

Beast boy can turn into any animal. The side effect being the fact he's green. But that doesn't seem to bother him much.

Terra was a blonde haired girl who had many problems. Like me she was lost. Had no idea where to go. Who to turn to. She came to us, we shot her down. She went to Slade, he left her cold. So, she turned to stone to do the right thing. Leaving us all. **(A/n: For all those who thought otherwise, Terra _was_ here already. This is after the Aftershock episodes.)**

Starfire. The alien princess from Tamaran with flaming red hair and jade green eyes. Able to fly and shoot beams of light form her eyes and hands. And though it may sound corny…I love her.

Me, I'm a boy whose parents died when I was younger. Adopted by a billionaire and trained to fight crime. I left him though to make my own team. Not too far from my 'home'. I made the Teen titans.

I lead the team.

I'm the leader.

And if anything happens…

If a titan is harmed, it's because of my false direction.

If a titan is captured, it's because I wasn't watching them properly.

If a titan…dies…

I'm the leader. And as leader I am to blame for everything. I don't' claim the world revolves around me. But all the same. I protect the city. I protect the team. I'm the leader.

And there's no room for mistakes like that.

* * *

**Normal POV**

Starfire walked out of her room looking around. She could have sworn she heard someone outside her door. But she had been sick for days, maybe it was her mind playing tricks again. She shrugged half walking, half floating to where the living room was. She wasn't sure how the others would react.

She opened the door seeing her friends. Raven was yelling at Beast boy and Cyborg watched form the side lines making breakfast. They all stopped turning to see Starfire.

"Dude, you look….normal!" Beast boy shouted, getting smacked in the head by Raven. But it was true, Starfire had her purple skirt and purple sleeveless top, with matching boots. Good ol' Starfire.

"I hate to say this but…he's right. What's with the change of clothes?" Raven asked.

"I wanted to be myself again…if that is alright." They all smiled.

"Of course it is! We thought the new you was creepy…!" Beast boy said, ducking as Raven threw a chair at him. "Haha, miss-" Whack! That one didn't.

"We always liked you this way." Cybrog said.

"Thank you." She said. Then she realized Robin wasn't there. Did he like the new her? She couldn't remember. But he use to like the old her…would he still?

* * *

**Robin POV (Robin's room)**

I know.

I shouldn't put blame on myself.

It wasn't my fault she got sick.

It wasn't my fault she got hurt.

The thing is…I feel like it was.

So many times, I've wanted to go back in time. Stop things from happening.

My parent's death.

My brother.

Slade…

But then there are times I'm glad they happened.

The titans.

My skills and abilities.

And then, there's Starfire.

I'm not sure how I could ever survive without her.

I use to not be sure about it. But now I know…

I know I don't act like it all the time.

But I do.

_I love her._

But it would never work out.

Too many reasons why.

For one thing, she would be in danger at all times.

I know all the titans are at risk of that, but she would be the most.

Slade always after her, because she would be my weakness.

Heck, she is my weakness.

But no one knows…

Another thing would be the fact I'm not sure how she would react.

Would she love me back?

Or reject me the second I say 'love'.

How would the other titans react?

Laugh? Make fun of us? Joke about us?

Or be happy for us?

Encourage our love?

Ha, yeah right!

* * *

**Normal POV (living room)**

It wasn't long before Starfire began worrying about Robin. Yesterday he was practically dying to be around her. Even if it meant watching The Titanic. And today…nothing.

She didn't find any trace of him.

"Friends, please, I am wondering where Robin might have gone to. Do you know his whereabouts?" Unfortunately for Starfire, Cyborg and Beast boy were way too busy playing video games ot hear nor care about what she was saying.

"Mhmm." Cybrog said.

"Yup, sure. Whatever you say." Beast boy added. Starfire sighed sadly looking over at Raven who was in the middle of reading her newest book.

"Raven, perhaps you have seen Robin?" Robin didn't look up, or shift her gaze at all.

"He was here a while ago. He went to his room. Beast boy upset him." Starfire gave Beast boy a half glare then smiled cheerfully once more.

"I believe I shall go get him." She hummed yet another song as she started walking towards Robin's room.

* * *

**Robin's POV (His room again)**

Well, here I am again.

Alone in my room.

Nothing to do.

No one to talk to.

Not a sound to be heard-

_Knock Knock Knock!_

Huh? Who could that be?

* * *

**Normal POV**

Robin slowly got up, making his way from his desk to the door. Once there, he opened it. His eyes became wide in surprise when he saw who it was.

"Starfire?" Her smile melted away.

"Oh, I am sorry. Did I…displease you in some way?" He shook his head.

"No! Never. Um, I see you changed your clothes." She nodded.

"Yes, those other clothes were…not me." He smiled.

"I know. I like you better this way." She smiled back at him. "So, Starfire, why are you up? You should be resting."

"Robin, I grow tired of resting…I wish to do the hanging out with you now." She added with a warm smile.

"Star…I don't know. You've been sick for a while and I would rather you rest then go get even sicker." She started pouting.

"Oh…very well. I shall go 'rest up'." Then she smiled, almost skipping away.

'What's she up to?' Robin thought going back inside his room.

* * *

About an hour later Robin decided he would come out of his room. A few hours was enough to get himself lost in thoughts.

"Hey guys," Robin asked. Now downstairs with the other titans. "have you seen Starfire anywhere?"

"She was looking for you an hour ago." Raven told him, about tow pages away from finishing her four hundred paged book.

"I know, but she left to go rest. She told me she would, then when I went to her room-"

"Dude, you went into Starfire's room?"

"With her in it?" Cyborg added to Beast boy's statement. **(A/n: I just had to have a small perverted moment in this story somehwere. )**

"Yes, but-"

"Was she sleeping?"

"What do you mean by that!"

"I mean, if she was sleeping and you go in her room to 'check up' on her. Then decided to stay away…and you two have been gone for an hour…"

"Beast boy nothing happened!"

"You sure about that?"

"Yes! Besides, she wasn't in her room! That's why I'm asking if you know where she is!" He was pretty red by now. Both embarrassment and anger.

"Shouldn't you know, lover boy?" They started teasing…

"Robin and Starfire sittin' in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" They fell over laughing.

'So much for them accepting my love for her…' Robin told himself. Suddenly two lamps came crashing down on top of them. They stopped laughing.

Raven smiled, best she could without blowing something up.

"That'll shut them up." She closed her book standing up. "Robin, I'd rather not know about your personal life so keep it to yourself. And tell Starfire not to bring it up. Because mental images are the last thing I want." Robin blushed.

"Raven, nothing happened. I told you, I can't find Starfire. That's all. Do you or do you not know where she is?" He was getting kind of ticked off.

"She's either in her room, in your room, or on a walk."

"Why would she be in my room?" Robin asked blushing some more. Beast boy started laughing again.

"Well you guys should take turns-" SMACK! "…never mind…"

"She could be looking for you. That's all I meant." Robin sighed.

"Well thanks Raven. I guess I'll go on a walk. Order pizza while I'm gone." Then he left the tower.

"Do you seriously think Robin and Starfire would…ya know." Cybrog made a kissy face.

"Dude, I KNOW Robin and Starfire would do-" SMACK! "Hey! He started it!"

**

* * *

**

**There you go. This was more of a poetic chapter, but I hope you enjoyed it. When I wrote it, I was thinking, wow. Robin has a lot of presure on him. Being the leader and all. I mean, his life is hard enough with the titans making it worse! Anyway, review. **


	7. Chapter seven Raven's dream

eustacia: More's on it's way. I must say, I'm quite proud of this story. -sends gummy bears-

RogueSummersLover: Well a dream like that sure would scare you. I mean, your best/boy friend is dead! scream So scary! -sends sour gummy bears-

Rose: Hehe, your so giving. And of course, I love your reviews! Glad you liked the Robin quote, but it's true ain't it? Anyway, the whole Raven telling thing...I'm getting there. -sends gummy bears-

Neko Starfire: He usually does. Hehe, that's Beast boy for you. -sends gummy bears-

Ldy-FloR: Glad you like, and can sort of relate to it. That's what my goal is. Reach out to people. But you sound like your doing okay. Just don't take it too far. -sends gummy bears-

LeaMarie F. Rocket : Of course I will. -sends gummy bears-

The Aceman: Hehe, glad you like the story. I love getting reviews from you. Like I said before, it was more of a poem chapter, but it was meant to be somewhat deep from Robin's POV. I mean, if you had to go through Robin's life, I'm sure it would be difficult. Oh, more gummys for you! -sends sour gummy bears-

White Raven: Glad you like it. I aim to make the characters be themselves. I hate it when people make them out of character. Or heck, I've read some where they aren't at all like the character, except for their names and powers. Kind of sad...anyway, I hope you enjoy the rest of the story. And about Terra, I know she wasn't all that quiet and shy, only the first episode or so. But you get my point. -sends sour gummy bears-

Mystyre: I know! Exactly my point. Some people think Robin's a jerk for some things he does, but I say 'have you ever thought about what his life is like!' It's hard being the leader right? So many responsibilities. And thinks your required to do, and not to do, like fall in love. It's tough. Anyway, glad oyu enjoyed. More for you to read now! -sends gummy bears-

nibbles: My pairings consist of: Robin and Starfire mainly. I write Raven and Beast boy stories, but this ain't one of 'em. Sorry about that. ;; -sends gummy bears-

SeverineFlower: Okay! -sends gummy bears-

ultimateromantic: Glad you like it. Many people said they liked the one on one with Robin, maybe I'll that again for another chapter. looks over chapters Oh, I am doing that again. -sends gummy bears-

Mah BB: And they just keep coming. -sends gummy bears-

Tiffany: Glad you like. Here's some more. -sends gummy bears-

worthlessdeath: You'll find out soon enough. Oh, and more dream visions coming! -sends sour gummy bears-

Bloomtoperish: Will do. -sends gummy bears-

TigerHelix: Yeah, pretty much. Um, here, more gummies! -sends gummy bears-

blackcatt: Glad you like it. Here's some more. Oh, gummy bears! -sends gummy bears-

* * *

**Chapter seven - "Raven's dream"**

Robin walked down the block. He had been walking for ten minutes now, no trace of Starfire. He sighed. Maybe he should just give up. Not likely to find Starfire out here. She could have been in the bathroom or something when he looked at the tower. Right?

Then again, with all of Beast boy and Cyborg's laughing, he was glad to get away.

"Me and Starfire." Robin whispered. "Ya right."

He thought a moment.

It was a dream of his. He wanted more then anything to be with Starfire.

It just wasn't going to happen though…

Not now…

Not ever…

* * *

Meanwhile, Starfire was elsewhere. The edge of the Jump City park sitting alone on a bench watching the sunset. The day flowers were closing up as night flowers blossomed with the crisp night air. A small wind picked up, making the grass sway and move like green water. Once in a while, a strand of red hair lifting up over her eyes, needing her to move it back down. 

No movement was made unless by this wind.

People had gone home. Mother's called to their children to stop their games. Even the creature's had gone to sleep for the night. All but an owl or two perched in an oak tree, waiting for mice to come out. Though none seemed to show.

"It is so peaceful…I wish that I had someone to share it with…" She had her knees up to her chest and hugged them tight, the same way she woke up that morning. She seemed to be off in her own little world for a while.

"Can I join you?" She gasped looking to the left. There was the black haired, mask wearing boy se loved so much. She stared at him for a second. "Well? Can I?" He asked in a playful tone.

"Of course." She put her knees down scooting over. He smiled sitting down next to her.

For a long time they didn't speak. They just watched the sky and enjoyed each other's company.

"So Star, why did you come out here?" She turned and looked at him. He did the same.

"I wanted to watch the sunset. So, I came here."

"Not the roof? It has a better view." That was her favorite spot to go.

"Yes well, I wanted a different point of view to look at the sunset. See it from a city person's view." Robin nodded as they both turned to watch the sunset end.

After the sunset ended, and all was quiet and calm. Nothing could be heard, but Robin's small chuckles. Starfire finally looked at him and asked,

"Robin, what are you doing?"

"Oh, nothing. Just thinking." It was true. He found himself thinking about Starfire again.

"And it was funny?" Oh yeah.

"It was hilarious." She smiled.

"Tell me."

"Okay, well. I went down stairs looking for you. I couldn't find you anywhere. When I told the guys I went in your room to look for you they thought, you and I were…never mind."

"What?" She asked with more curiosity. Robin started to sweat. It was getting pretty deep. What if he had to explain things?

"Um…you know…um…making out!" He almost shouted. "Yeah, pretty much making out." He didn't want to say...other things. She smiled.

"They thought _we_ were doing _that? _In my room?" He blushed.

"Close enough." She started laughing too.

"Why would we do the making out? That is for lovers only!" They both laughed but inside both were thinking the same thing: Lovers…

"Yeah, I thought it was pretty funny too." They laughed a little more before stopping.

"So, why did you come looking for me? How did you know to find me here?" He smiled.

"Well, I know you pretty well. And since I couldn't find you at the tower, I went looking for you out here. I know you love the park, and here you are." She smiled back.

"Yes. You do know me well." She looked away from him watching as the sun vanished from view. She sighed thoughtfully as Robin stood up.

"Come on Star, let's go." She looked up at him, but didn't move an inch.

"Where are we going?" He gave her a small smile.

"You'll see when we get there." She wasn't sure what any of that meant, where would they be going? But she stood all the same. He held his hand out, and she took it smiling as they walked away from the park bench.

* * *

"May I open my eyes now?" Starfire asked. 

"Almost…" Robin was helping Starfire walk, since she was blindfolded. He was leading her someplace, he was sure she would like.

"Now?" She asked again, like she had been for the past fifteen minutes.

"Now." He watched her slip the blindfold off. She gasped looking around.

"Amazing…" She whispered.

All around her were stars, planets, galaxies, and much more then just that. There weren't many people around, since it was after dark, but that was the best time to go to a place like this.

"It's called a planetarium. It's like a museum, but it's all about space." Her facial expression had wonder written all over it. Never had she seen a place like this. **(A/n: I've only been to one of those before, and it was in fifth grade, so bare with me)**

"It is wonderful Robin." She started looking around. "How do people fit stars and planets into such a small area?" She asked herself out loud. Robin walking up behind her.

"That's because they aren't real stars. They're fake ones, to give you an idea of what the real ones are like."

"An idea? Do Earth people not know what they look like?" **(A/n: So, Teen Titans is kinda future-ish. Because they have lazer guns, and aliens walking around and such. So, Earthlings have been to lots more planets then just our milky way one. Or so. I don't know! Just go with it.)**

"Well, we can't just fly to any random star and study it. We need to do a lot of research. In fact, places like these take a long time to make. They're really neat though, once they're done." Starfire smiled looking at a few models.

"They are truly amazing. Earth people create models and build these planet museums, even though they have never been on them before?"

"Some places we've been able to. But for the most part, all these models are made by guessing and theory."

"Earth people never cease to amaze me." She walked over to a larger model labeled Centari. It was a large brown and black planet with three moons. She stared at it for a long time. "Centari prime. I have been to this planet." Robin watched her look it over. He smiled, he liked it when she was happy.

"So, I guess they got that one right?" Starfire nodded.

"Very nicely. I wonder if they have Tamaran..." She looked around. This area was the Vegan star system. Centari prime, Okar, Gordania, etc. Starfire let out a happy gasp as she flew to a display labeled Tamaran. She stared at it. A white and pink planet. Correctly labeled with it's five moons. Robin looked at the model. When he was on Tamaran, this was what it looked like. **(A/n: I did some research on Tamaran and the other planets near there. I have no idea what the other planets look like, besides Tamaran, so here's just my guess...again, bare with me)**

"Wow, they sure do really good jobs on these things." Starfire nodded. Smiling as she turned to Robin.

"Thank you Robin." Robin blinked a few times.

"For what? It's not like I made these."

"I know. I mean, thank you for taking me here. I am not sure if you noticed...but I have not been feeling myself lately..." He nodded.

"I know. But you seem to be getting better. Your dressing the same again. And your starting to eat again. For a while, I had this crazy thought that you weren't eating." He let out a small laugh, leaving Starfire blushing a little, making her feel guilty.

"I would never do that." She whispered. She hung her head pretty low for a while before speaking up again. "Robin...I wish to return home...if it is alright with you..." Robin had a puzzled look on his face, but he nodded.

"Um, sure Star. I just thought that we-" He was cut off by the fact Starfire had turned and started walking away. With or without Robin.

* * *

Once the two titans returned to the tower, Starfire rushed into the kitchen. Robin stood by the counter top, watching as dug through the drawers and cupboards, pulling out bowls and plates. Along with the additional spoon, fork, and knife. 

"Um...Star? What are you doing?" She ignored eye contact as she took out some instant Ramen, filling on of the bowls with hot water.

"I am making dinner." He stared at her.

"Starfire, it's almost ten at night." She stopped momentarily before continuing to make her late nigh dinner.

"Yes, well, I am still hungry." She placed the bowl of noodles and water on the stove, turning it on and flying to the table, pouring a glass of water.

"Why the rush?"

'I need to eat my pills...' She told herself before smiling at him.

"There is no rush, I am just hungry." She looked away from him, staring at the water boil, the noddles starting to cook.

"Well...okay then. I guess I'll see you later." He got up and walked out of the room. She sighed once he was gone.

"That was very close..."

"What was?" Raven asked walking in. Starfire jumped slightly.

"Oh, Raven! I did not know you were there."

"I know." She sat down besides Starfire, gazing from her friend to the water. "So...your hungry?" Starfire nodded. "Well. I'm glad your at least eating. Crash diets kill people." Starfire gulped, trying to ignore Raven's words. "That is what you were doing right? A crash diet?" Starfire looked into Raven's eyes.

"I believe so...this crash diet you speak of. It is when one stops eating?"

"Close. It means you stop eating, or eat very little, and when you do you normally throw it up. I'm not sure why people even bother doing them really."

"To look better." Starfire's reply took Raven by surprise. Since when did Starfire care so much?

"Still. Why bother doing one if you risk your life."

"Some people wish to look good. That is all." A long pause swept the room, until Raven cut in.

"Why did you crash diet? You already look fine." Starfire shrugged.

"I thought I was not...pretty enough?" She tried to convince Raven for all it was worth.

"Starfire, your pretty. People would kill to look like you." Starfire blushed.

"No one wants to be like me Raven."

"Sure they-" The buzzer on the stove went off as Starfire got up to check her noodles. She smiled draining the boiled concoction into the sink, then placing the noodles in a bowl and stirring it with some soy sauce. She took a small bite. **(A/n: Ramen-ish. Actually it's more like thick noodles eaten with only soy sauce. Oh...so good...)**

"Mmm." She picked up the bowl turning back to Raven. "Please excuse me Raven. But my noodles are done, I believe I shall retire to my room to eat and get ready for bed."

"Okay. Oh, and remember what I said okay?" Starfire nodded walking out of the kitchen.

* * *

Starfire placed the bowl on her empty chair. She sighed, pleased with her meal. 

"That was truly delightful..." Then she bent down, rummaging under her bed until she took out a familiar little box, taking out the pills and her little pink book. She set them both on her bed. "I really should not take these pills..." She told herself. But as though she had no control of her body, she placed two in her mouth, swallowing each one whole.

She capped the bottle and placed it back into the box looking at the little book.

"And now I will write in my diary." She smiled picking it up, writing in her normal purple pen. "Dear diary, today was a wonderful day. First, I-" She stopped clutching her stomach in pain. "Ow...that hurt." She shook it off though. "Um...oh yes, dear diary..." She stopped whispering to herself, just in case the others were listening.

She clutched her stomach again, pain returning. She sighed, slowly closing her book. Sweat started pouring form her forehead.

"Now what is wrong...?" She decided to go to the bathroom. She opened the door, she checked both ways, making sure no one was around. Then she slipped into the bathroom, which was down the hall on the right. She stared at herself in the mirror. The last time she looked at this mirror, she saw Robin...

Thank goodness he wasn't there anymore. A knock came to the door.

"Um, yes?" Starfire asked the door.

"Starfire..I need to go to the bathroom...hurry up..." A half asleep Beast boy called. Starfire smiled, opening the door.

"Forgive me Beast boy, I was just looking at myself in the mirror." She smiled walking out, letting him walk in.

"Thanks Star..." Starfire let out a small laugh before clutching her stomach again.

"Ow..." She knelt down to the ground. "Why is this happening...? What is wrong with me...?"

She didn't answer herself, instead she dragged herself into her bed room, where she sat down on the ground. Her side was killing her...she couldn't take this anymore. She looked over at the pill bottle, which was still sitting out beside her diary.

"The pills are making me sick...but I need to...be perfect." Suddenly, Raven's words rang in her head.

'Nobody's perfect. Remember that okay?' Starfire felt like crying, but her eyes felt sore. She couldn't cry anymore.

"Raven. I need your help." She whispered. But no answer came. Instead she felt herself standing up, as though she had no control over her own body. She looked over at the window. "Maybe I...maybe I should leave. Talk to Liz. She knows a lot about Earth people." She smiled. "But. My powers are vanishing...so I guess I'll have to walk." She smiled walking out of her room. Forgetting all about her dairy or the pills.

* * *

**(A/n: Um...sorry about this weird font change...I'm too lazy to fix it though...)  
**  
Raven tossed and turned in her bed. Nightmares consuming her every thought. Images, words, phrases, events, history in the making...flashed before her eyes.

* * *

_Raven stared at the dark abyss. She panted as she searched for a sign of life. Any life. _

"Hello?" A whispering sound echoed through the darkness. Raven gasped turning to left. Nothing. "Who's there? Show yourself!" She demanded.

Out of the darkness came a small laugh. It was laughing at her. Tempting her to move, to follow it. Raven wasn't going to give in.

"Stop laughing at me and show yourself!" She cried out. Then, she realized, it wasn't the darkness laughing at her. No one was laughing at her. The black emptiness of her mind was crying.

She could hear it clearly now. Tears chocking out the sobs. The voice, though, didn't belong to her. It was a girl voice...but not Ravens.

It was Starfire.

"Starfire?" Raven asked herself quietly. "Starfire! Is that you!" She called out. The sobs stopped for a minute.

"R-raven?" Raven looked all around. Not finding the owner to the sobbing voice.

"Starfire, where are you?" She stepped forward some. Lost in the dark, only hearing the tears of her friends voice. "I can't see you."

"Raven...you couldn't see me even if I was in front of you..." Raven was staring to get a little scared.

"I don't understand. What do you mean I wouldn't be able to see you?" Starfire stepped out of the darkness now. Thin and wispy. Her hair limp, her skin pale. Her eyes holding no gleam.

"Because friend Raven.." She gave Raven a wicked, yet sad smile. One that sent shivers down Raven's spine. "I'm dead."

* * *

"No!" Raven screamed jerking forward out of bed. The beads of sweat continued falling as she panted long and hard. "Starfire..." Raven whispered, softly. She reached her hand out, using her powers to drag her cape over. She put it on, slowly getting out the her bed, heading to Robin's room. 

* * *

Knock. Knock. Knock. 

Robin groaned in his sleep, slowly opening his eyes. Still under his black and white mask. He slowly sat up, the blankets spilling off the bed. He groaned again, rubbing his hand through his hair.

"Huh...?" He asked drowsily.

"Robin. It's me. I have something important to tell you." Robin sighed turning to the door.

"I didn't hear the alarm go off..." He told her walking to the door.

"It's not a villain." He was a little confused now, the tone of her voice changing from desperate...to sadness. "It's not a villain." She repeated softly. He opened the door looking at her. She had tears in her eyes. This worried him.

"Raven, what's wrong?" He asked. Concern in his voice. Raven looked up at him, her eyes full of, not only tears, but worry.

"It's Starfire."

* * *

**Oh, the story plot thickens! Or actually, it's just getting to the good stuff...I don't know. Oh! I got it! This is were the peek of the story comes it! Raven tells all...and Starfire meanwhile has left her diary and pills unattended. Dun dun dun! Opps...spoiler. Oh well. Please review! **


	8. Chapter eight My little pink book

TigerHelix: Hehe, you can be a bunny if you want ta.

ultimateromantic: Believe me, if they don't live happily ever after, it ain't a story made by me. -send gummy bears-

Bloomtoperish: You spelt it fine. More will be coming. Just hang in there. -send gummy bears-

Neko Starfire: Hehe. Fifth grade is your fifth year of school ever. And after fifth grade you go to middle school, then after three years of that, high school. That's how it works where I live anyway. Oh, but off that subject, here's some more! -send gummy bears-

SeafoamGreen576: Aw, thanks a ton. I'm not told a lot I have imagination...I think I do. But not many people think so. This is tame compared to toehrs stories I've written. I'll post them someday. -send gummy bears-

White raven: Again, that's my goal. -send gummy bears-

Rose: Hehe, I'll give you some more gummies! And I'll give some to the homeless too. -gives you gummies, and gives boxes of gummies to homeless- Lotta gummies all around!

Jurodan: Yeah! What's with that! Lol. Oh wait a minute...I'm the author...I should know that...should... -send gummy bears-

The Aceman: Yeah, girls would kill to look like her! Heck, sign me up! Glad you like the gummies, here's so more! No, I'm giving you something different! A teddy bear! And gummy bears... send teddy bear and sour gummy bears!-

worthlessdeath: Glad you liked it! More is on the way! I know, after writing this, I'm pillaphobic...lol. I made that up! Go me! Oh, gummies! -send sour gummy bears-

anonymous: Glad you like it. I know, too much mushy gushy stuff bothers me too. But that's mostly what this story is. Sorry. There is some more mush coming up, but it's getting good, so there's going to be more suspence and stuff. Go stuff! Anywho, glad you like it! More coming. -sends gummy bears-

rachie: I'll update, don't worry. -send gummy bears-

teengirl: Hehe, the dreams. Semi important. Well...never mind. More for you! -send gummy bears-

blackcatt : Gottcha! -send gummy bears-

Nooneknos: I know. That's the point of my story. Not to scare people, but to relate. Take our favorite characters and make them do things people today do a lot. So, I think my goal is being reached from what reviewers are saying. Thanks for your review! -send gummy bears-

**

* * *

Chapter eight - My little pink book**

Robin ran throughout the tower. He was panting as he ran to the staircase. Running down it, carefully not to slip and fall, and kill himself.

'_I knew something was wrong...' _He told himself. _'She was acting strange, I should have known!'_

He ran down to the seventh floor. His room was on the eighth. Starfire's on the sixth.

'_It's a good thing Raven told me before it was too late...'_

* * *

_Flash back_

"It's Starfire." Robin stared at her.

"Why? What's wrong with Starfire? Is she hurt!" Raven shook her head lightly.

"No. It's nothing like that. At least...not yet." Robin's eyes, behind his mask, widened.

"What do you mean 'yet'?"

"Starfire has been dieting Robin." Robin stared at her, a diet didn't seem so bad.

"Raven...I know that diets can be bad. And I don't think Starfire needs to go on one, but that's still not what I call an emergency-"

"You don't understand!" She interrupted. Something was bothering Raven... "She's been crash dieting. For the past week or two now. That's why she's so different! I read her mind and she was telling me about it. I swore to her I wouldn't tell but now I'm not sure." Robin just stared in disbelief. Starfire had been acting weird.

"Raven. What-?"

"She wasn't eating for a long time. I told her to, and she started again. But something else is wrong. The dream I had...Starfire...she...she..." She couldn't bring herself to say it. But Robin knew.

"Starfire died?" He finished for her. Raven nodded.

"And the scary thing was, it wasn't a dream..."

_End flash back_

* * *

Robin jumped down the last staircase, making his way to the sixth story. Starfire's room. He gulped before reaching her door. He knocked on it, a little lightly at first.

"Starfire? Starfire, let me in." No response. "Star? Starfire!" She pounded on the door this time. Loud enough that she would have woken up, if she were inside. "Starfire!" Robin cried, taking out a few bird-bombs and throwing them at the door. Smoke oozing out of the room.

Robin coughed, quickly running inside. Once the smoke cleared, he gasped at what he saw.

Nothing.

Starfire wasn't there. Just her unmade bed, a little pink book, and a strange bottle. The label peeled off.

"Starfire?" He made his way inside, looking around. He felt his heart beating hard. Something echoing in his mind.

'_And the scary thing was, it wasn't a dream...it was a vision...'_

Robin sighed angrily, making his way to her bed. Sitting on it, covering his face with his hands.

"Starfire...where are you...?" He asked quietly.

* * *

Starfire shivered walking alone on the streets of Jump City. It was the perfect night to be outside, the chilly night air. The rain spilling down on her, growing and shrinking ever so often.

Perfect weather...

Especially when you have no powers to get through with.

She felt like crying, like calling out for help. But what was she to do? It's not like, the moment she called out, Robin would appear there. Waiting to take her home. To make her better. To send the horrible feeling away...

Only in their fantasies did that happen. Never in real life.

In real life, girls killed themselves over trying to be skinny and beautiful.

And Starfire was doing just that...

* * *

**Robin's POV**

I knew something was wrong.

She wasn't eating much.

I saw her change.

Her clothes, they were different. Semi gothic. Things only popular prep. girls in high school would wear.

Her speech, the way she spoke. It wasn't Starfire. She no longer said things in a cute way, making her seem as innocent as she was.

He image...

I noticed the change. I really did.

She wouldn't make her weird Tamaranian foods anymore.

And if she did, she wouldn't eat them.

I noticed she refused to eat in front of us at first. Because she refused to eat.

After Raven's little 'talk' though, she began eating again.

Only to have Raven tell me she was just throwing it back up.

I didn't even know Starfire knew about that stuff!

I didn't think Starfire knew about diets.

Didn't know about how to get smaller by not eating.

But that would explain a lot.

Her powers.

Her attitude.

The faint attacks.

Everything!

We were just too blind to see any of it.

But I can't blame it on everyone.

It was me.

I'm her best friend! Why didn't I see it?

More importantly...why didn't she come to me?

Why did she hide it?

I could have helped...

And they call me the problem solver?

No.

They call me the leader...

* * *

**Normal POV**

Robin felt so useless. So helpless.

So unaware.

He had no idea where Starfire was. He had no idea of this whole diet thing. He had no idea of anything!

He glared at the ground in frustration.

"I need to find her!" He shouted, standing up. He started walking out when he felt something under his foot. "Huh?" He looked down. The little pink book.

Robin bent down slowly, picking it up. Looking it over.

A shadow appeared in front of the door. Causing what little light Robin had, vanished. He looked up.

Raven.

"Robin, what did you find?" Robin held up the book.

"This." Raven walked closer, the light shining on it. She stared at it, a slight gasp escaping her lips.

The words on the cover read:

Starfire's Diary.

* * *

**Really short chapter. But it's leading into the discovery of the diary! Dun dun dun! More coming. **


	9. Chapter nine Dear Diary

ultimateromantic: Hmm, good question. Oh yes! Cuz the little bird bomb blew up and made smoke. Yup yup. That or because I felt like randomly making smoke. Go me! -sends gummy bears-

solodancer: Oh, me too! -sends gummy bears-

blackcatt: Yeah I know, sorry about that. But it's leading into bigger things. -sends gummy bears-

Jurodan: Yes, I know. More coming! -sends gummy bears-

RobinStarfire: Sweet! Then I guess your gonna be a happy reader real quick! -sends gummy bears-

worthlessdeath: Starfire die? ;; Hehe, never. -sends gummy bears-

rainystarssuperstar: Wow. That has to be the coolest, sweetest, most semi-surprising thing I have ever heard from someone. I didn't think I was that good. I try my hardest to keep everyone in character and like the show. And since I have every episode recorded, I can check those for refrences. I thank you for the review. Thank you, thank you, thank you, a million times thank you! -sends tons of gummy bears-

The Aceman: Thank you. I must say, out of all my lines, that one was my favorite one. They are really close friends in ym fan-fic. And I try to show that a lot. Not so much that other freaks think they're a couple. But enough so you know they are really good close friends. Robin and Starfire forever, never Starfire Raven. That's just kinda wrong... More stuff for you! -sends tons of gummy bears and a Raven outfit for teddy bear-

TigerHelix: Aw, did I forget to give you gummies! Shame on me! Punches self Ow...okay, well I'll just have to give you double! -sends double gummy bears-

White Raven: Yes, this story was pointless. It was just leading into the (what I call) The Diary. Dun dun dun! Anywho, it was very pointless. I know...sorry about that. I'll try and make the next one better. Um...poison gummies for you then, I guess. ;; -sends poison gummy bears-

Mah BB: Okay.

Ldy-FloR: Coming right up!

RogueSummersLover: I'm trying, I'll make it as long as I can.

* * *

**Chapter nine- Dear Diary**

Robin and Raven sat down on Starfire's pink and purple bed. Robin held the pink book.

"So...should we read it?" Raven asked softly. Robin nodded.

"We have to. This might be the only way we will ever find out what happened. What's wrong. How we can help. Where she is..." He opened it to a page that seemed to be overflowing with magazine cut outs.

"What is this?" Raven asked. Robin felt a lump appear in his throat. It was the red haired, green eyes model he had seen on Tv that one day. The one day Starfire changed. Robin gulped.

"Raven, you wanna read it?" Raven nodded slowly, taking the book from Robin.

* * *

Dear diary, today while I was doing the laundry, it was one of my days to do so, I overheard my friends talking. I know it was wrong to listen to them. It was very rude of me, but I could not help it. Anyway, I listened to them talk about a girl on the television. She had red hair and green eyes. Like me! But while I listened to them, I heard Robin say that he liked her. He called her beautiful and 'hot'. I wanted to become like this girl, because I thought if I was like her, everyone would like me. I know people like me now, but what if I was human? Then everyone would like me a lot! And maybe Robin would like me better as well.

I went to the mall of shopping to find some information about this model girl the others were looking at. I found out she hardly eats anything at all! And she is so beautiful. She has many friends. I want to be like her. I want people to like me. So, I decided, if she eats very little and is this way. Then if I eat nothing for a while, I will become just as beautiful, in less time. I cannot wait to start! I believe tomorrow I will start. The horrible thing about doing this, is that I will have to lie to my friends...I hate lying...

But I thought that the outcome would be wonderful! I cannot wait to see how the outcome will be in a few days! I am sorry diary, but I must go now. I will write to you soon. Until then, good bye.

* * *

Raven looked over at Robin, a somewhat, pity look on her face. Robin sighed sadly, motioning Raven to continue.

"What else does it say?" Raven flipped past a few pages of more models. Robin's face going pale. Starfire did this because of him...

"Let's see here..."

* * *

Dear diary, today I started my, what Earth peoplecall, a diet.I have decided no eating, and I have been talking to my new friend Liz. I met her at the mall today. She said that I can look hot if I wear the right clothes. And she gave some to me. Well actually, it cost me some money, but I believe it was worth it.

After I went shopping, I came home and showed my friends. I think they liked my new clothes! I hope they did. Especially Robin...

I am not sure what else to write currently, so good bye!

* * *

Raven flipped through a few more pages. Stopping at one that seemed to have her name on it a few times.

* * *

Dear diary, I feel horribly ill. I have not been eating for the past day or two now, and my stomach has begun to hurt. I feel horrible...I failed my team today. I tried to use my powers, really I did! But the pain would not stop! My new friend Liz told me I should not use my powers. I have been thinking about it. I wish to be human. But I need my powers. If I did not have them I would not be apart of the team.

Anyway, I tried to use my powers, but they failed me. I fainted from the great pain while practicing. I think Robin was mad...he blames himself so much for my mistakes. I wish he would not do so. I am, after all, doing this for him...

Oh yes, and while I was talking to myself, I discovered Raven had read my thoughts! I told her about my not eating...and she told me to eat. Especially if I am sick. She told me if I ate something, she would not tell the boys about my condition. So I ate. But I must find some way to continue this diet thing! I will ask Liz later. Until then, I will rest. Perhaps I will get better.

Love, Starfire.

* * *

Robin's face turned pale. She was doing all this for him? And Raven knew about it?

"Raven, why didn't you tell us sooner?" He asked, trying his hardest not to yell.

"I promised I wouldn't...a real promise. Between friends." She gave him a slight glare. Robin never had kept his promises. Even if he tried.

* * *

Dear Diary, I feel so tired...

Today, alone, I have fainted over three times! No, forgive me, not just today. Some of yesterday too. My head hurts and I feel even worse then I did the other day. Oh, forgive me. I should not be complaining to you! I should be only waiting happy things. Let me think...since I promised Raven I would eat food, in exchange for her not telling the boys, I went to the store and got some strange pills. They taste horrible! But if they will help me, I will eat them. The bottle says I must eat a pill after every meal.

Beside my pills...I have bad news. Robin and I got in a fight. I yelled at him repeatedly! I did not mean to, he just made me so mad. I actually felt like I hated him! But that is a lie...I do not hate him...in fact I think I love him. But he does not love me back...not yet. Once I am hot, he will like me! I am sure of it.

Well, I am not sure what else to tell you. I guess I will write in you later. Good bye!

* * *

Raven looked over at Robin. His eyes were wide with both shock and confusion.

She loves him...

"Robin?"

She loves him...

"Robin?"

She loves him!

"Robin!" He snapped out of it, staring at Raven.

"Huh, what?"

"You okay?" He nodded.

"F-fine. Um, what else does it say?" She shook her head, handing it to him.

"I don't know. And I don't want to. It's getting pretty personal between you two. You read it." He stared at the small book she was holding out for him. 'Well, take it." He nodded taking the book as she stood up.

"Raven, where are you going?" She walked to the door as he spoke.

"To wake the others. We need them. You keep reading...I'll be back." Then she left. Leaving Robin with a lot to think about. He turned his attention back to the open book. A tear stained page ready to be read. He sighed slowly, catching his breath before reading it.

* * *

Dear Diary, I cannot explain what has just happened...

I was asleep and a nightmare came to me! I have not told you yet, let me explain it best I can. In this dream, I am there. And all is dark, then another me appears! But she says she is my on the inside. Then she gives me a locket, and one side has good things I wish to happen. The other side has things that I would hate to happen. On this side, I saw Robin! Dead...because of me...

It was so horrible! I woke up screaming, but when I went down stairs to be comforted, I saw no one...

So, I took one of my pills after eating an apple and then started feeling bad again. So I slowly walked into the bathroom and looked in the mirror and I saw Robin! He was...oh, I cannot bring myself to say it... He was dead! Like in my dream! I screamed and tried to get away, but he stayed...

When he did vanish, something happened. I am not sure what, but it was strange. I believe it was called vomiting, because it was listed on the back of the pill bottle. Whatever it was, it was horrible! I wish the others would come home...

I must go now. Please take care.

Love, Starfire.

* * *

Robin sighed sadly once more, resting his hand on his forehead.

"Why is this happening..." He asked quietly, before turning the page and reading on. This was a later one. Fresh.

* * *

Dear diary,

I need help...my stomach is hurting so bad! I have been on this diet for almost a week now...and it has caused nothing but pain. When looking in the mirror, I can see myself getting smaller. But the others do not seem to notice. Not yet.

Oh...right now, I am in great pain. I do not know what to do. I think if I speak to Liz about it, everything will be fine. I can only hope I will get better. For everyone's sake...

* * *

Robin turned to page to find it blank. He glared at the diary tossing it angrily on the bed's pillow. He turned his glare from the diary to the bottle of pills on the ground. He slowly walked over to it, picking it up. The bottle only held seven pills left. And from how big the box was...she had consumed almost twenty pills!

"Star..." He threw it against the wall, hard so that it came open and shot the leftover pills all over. He glared at them angrily. "Why..." He made his hands ball into fists as he turned to her door, running out of it. "Raven!" He shouted. "Raven, quick!"

Within minutes, Raven appeared down to Robin's level. Beast boy and Cyborg half asleep with her.

"What is it? What did you find out?" She asked.

"She-ran-away-it's-all-my-fault-we-have-to-find-her!" He shouted all at once.

"Dude, chill out. I'm sure she just went to hang out with her new friends or something..." Beast boy said in a daze.

"New friends? Like that Liz girl?" Robin asked.

"Yeah." He yawned. "That hot topic girl. She's kinda strange if you ask me..."

"Well we need to find her. We find her, we find Starfire."

"Are you sure of that?" Raven asked him. Robin sighed.

"Okay here's the plan. Raven you check the mall. Cyborg, you use the computer to scan for any information on this girl. Beast boy, you check the east side of the city. I'll take the west side. We'll find her. Wether she wants to be found or not."

* * *

**Hurray another chapter! Again, I'm sorry for the short...no action chapter. But now the search is on. Can they find Starfire in time! And if they do, can they help her before it's too late? You'll just have to wait and find out. **


	10. Chapter ten Forgive me

Robingirlwonder: Yes Ma'am! -Sends gummy bears-

ultimateromantic: Again...can't say. -Sends gummy bears-

solodancer: Okie dokie. Hehe, I've never said that before...fun! -Sends gummy bears-

RogueSummersLover: Aw, I'm sorry. Get well soon okay? I'll send you extra gummies! Gummies cure all sicknesses. -Sends extra gummy bears-

TigerHelix: Yes, Robin and Liz... Well, here's both more story and more gummies! -Sends gummy bears-

Neko Starfire: Your type of school sounds weird to me. Oh well. School's school. Eitehr way it's torture. Hehe. Well, if suspence-ful isn't a word, we'll make it one! I'll even use it more, maybe we can get so many people to say it, it will become a real word! Yeah, I can see it now: Suspence-ful. V. Meaning: Something is of suspence. Created by Neko Starfire. Hehe. Gummies! -Sends sour gummy bears-

blackcatt: Gottcha! -Sends gummy bears-

Rose: sniffled Aw, thank you for the flowers! sniffles again Here's some more for you! -Sends gummy bears-

Jurodan: Yes, here's to hoping they figure out where she is. -Sends gummy bears-

The Aceman: Hehe, I know. It's both there darn faults! Glares at 'em Your guys are so stupid! Then huggles But I still wuv you. Hehe. Want another teddy. Okay! -sends gummy bears and a gray colored teddy bear with a little red chakra- For you!

k0r1and'r: Aw thanks. And will do! -Sends gummy bears-

white raven: Unfortunately, yes. The story is coming to a close. I have like...this chapter. Then the final chapters. You'll see what I mean. - OMG! I killed you! No! -Eats your gummies then keels over and dies- Ghost kori: Great...now what! God: You need to finish the story! Get back in your body! Ghost Kori: Yes sir! -send you normal gummies after going back inside body-

**

* * *

**

**Chapter ten - Forgive me**

Beast boy landed, his bird form returning to his human one.

"Nothing yet..." He yawned taking out his communicator. "Beast boy checking in.." He yawned again. "Nothing to report."

"Keep looking Beast boy. I know she's out here. Somewhere." Robin said on the other line. Beast boy sighed, yawning again.

"Okay dude, if you say so."

* * *

It being past midnight, the mall was closed. Raven stared at the steal guides blocking the front door. 

"Don't know what made Robin think we would be able to get in here but it's locked..." She said shaking her head as she took out her communicator.

"Robin, uh, the malls sort of closed." She could hear Robin groan a 'Why-didn't-I-know-that'.

"Okay, meet me by Wayne Enterprises, get here as fast as you can." Raven nodded, closing it and lifting into the air to find Robin.

* * *

Cyborg typed a ton of internet searches, half asleep, then pulled out his communicator. 

"Robin, man, I can't find anything about this Liz girl other than she's a teen. Lives in Jump City. And has a sister named Caroline. And as for Starfire, I can't find her communicator signal. Either she left it here and its offline, or she took it with her and its offline."

"Keep looking Cyborg." Robin said.

"Got ya."

* * *

Robin stood on top of the Wayne Enterprises building, his cape waving in the breeze. 

"Where are you...?" He asked softly looking down as it started raining. Light drops, but enough to make him shiver. Raven appeared in front of him within seconds.

"Okay, I'm here." Robin nodded, still not taking his eyes off the streets. Raven noticed he was distracted.

"So, what did you need me for?" She asked.

"Can you mind sweep the city?" She stared at him. **(A/n: I love making up stuff. )**

"What?"

"Can you mind sweep the city? You know, go through everyone's mind. Try to find her?" Raven took a pause before answering him.

"I could try. I've never done a whole city before. Sure, I've done houses and a few people, but never an entire city. It could take me a while and it might take a lot of energy."

"I know. But I need you to do this. Please Raven, she could be hurt." Raven sighed softly.

"I'll try my best." Robin nodded moving to the edge of the building.

"That's all I ask Raven." He used a bird-a-rang, swinging down to the streets bottom. Raven following close behind. Both of them landed side by side on the ground.

"Where are you going?" She asked him.

"I'm going to do more searching, you do the scan." Raven nodded as Robin ran off. It was going to be a long night...

* * *

Starfire looked up at the sky. Tiny drops of rain hit her skin, feeling like tiny little needles. Especially since she was sick. She sighed sadly, looking back down to the ground. She really wished she had brought a jacket or a small blanket, anything to keep her from the cold. 

Instead she had on her normal purple outfit, that was hardly rainy weather clothes.

"I should go home..." She whispered to herself, clutching her stomach. She shook her head lightly. "No...not yet. They do not want me there. Not in this condition..."

She continued walking, starting to see double of everything.

* * *

Robin looked down alley ways, in building, asked people. No one knew where the missing titan was. 

"Where are you!" Robin asked in a small fit of rage and worry.

He picked up his communicator. Pushing a button on the side.

"This will get her..." He told himself waiting to see the reaction.

* * *

Beast boy yawned once again looking through the skies before landing. 

"Still nothing." He told himself as his belt began blinking. "Great..." He sighed turning into a hawk once more flying back to the tower.

* * *

Cyborg was still typing things when his's left eye started blinking red. 

"What the-?" He asked as Beast boy came in and plopped down on the couch. "So, what's up?" Cyborg asked.

"I dunno...Robin probably found her." Beast boy said in a daze, slowly drifting off to sleep.

"Well, I'll shut the computer down then." He typed a few more things as the computer shut off. Raven flew in the room, seconds after.

"Who called?" She asked pointing to her blinking pendant.

"Apparently Robin." Cyborg answered for her as he looked at his arm's scanner. "Says his running northwest. Maybe he found her?"

"I hope so." Raven said in a quiet tone. "I tried to do a full city scan...found out a lot of stuff..."

* * *

_Flash back_

Raven stood on the building top, her hood on, her arms spread apart.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos..." She whispered softly, closing her eyes. She felt her spirit lift into the air ad glide over a couple houses.

"So what did you do in school today Kristen?" One voice asked.

"We won the lottery!" Another shouted.

"Oh my gosh! He didn't!...He did!" A prepie girl shouted.

"So Amy, what's up with you?"

"Quick! Inuyasha's on!" **(A/n: Just so ya'll know. That voiceis mine. Go me!)**

Raven screamed in pain as she collapsed, felling her soul return to her. She was panting hard as she got on her knees.

"Lets...not do that...ever again..."

_End Flash back_

* * *

"I found out a lot of stuff, but where she was." Cyborg nodded as Raven glared at a snoring Beast boy. She walked over and stared down at him. "Get up!" She shouted, picking him up with her powers and knocking him onto the ground. He screamed jumping up. 

"I wasn't sleeping!" He shouted looking around. "Where am I?" He asked yawning.

"Where do ya think?" Cyborg asked him.

"Oh yeah, the tower." He yawned again. Then his eyes went wide. "Oh my gosh! Inuyasha's on! Quick!" Cyborg and Raven stared at him, both had an eye brow raised in surprise. He stared back at them.

"What? It's a cool show." **(A/n: Drools Me love Inuyasha...)**

"Your hopeless..."

* * *

Robin was panting softly as he walked towards the tower. It was a good mile or two away. Which didn't seem too far, unless you were like him and on foot. He stared at his communicator. It was blinking red. 

"I hope she got it." He whispered.

* * *

Starfire stared at her wrist gaurds. They were blinking red. She sighed sadly. 

"Robin..." She knew they were looking for her. She stared at her surroundings. A dark alleyway, wet and kind of smelly. A cat ran past her, taking cover in a nearby box. She smiled slightly, in a daze. Still seeing double of just about everything. Her skin numb and cold. She coughed once, before closing her eyes in pain.

"I hurt so much..." She said falling to her knees. She hugged herself, feeling her icy skin. Tears streamed down her cheeks, but it was hard to tell with the rain mixed in. "How did I get in this mess?" She asked the cat. It swished its tail back and forth, getting a bit mad at her for being on its territory. She started crying harder and she crossed her arms and pushed her stomach trying to stop the pain.

"Stop...please...no more...I cannot take this..." She felt her head getting lighter, feeling sick, and form the cold, she more than likely was.

* * *

Robin ran down the streets, holding his communicator in hand. 

"Please be there Star..." He panted hard. Robin felt anger rise inside of himself all of a sudden. The streets were empty, as though no one cared. No one cared that some where, some where out there in the city, a poor girl was cold and crying. In pain and aching for one to find her.

And all of it was his fault...

* * *

"Stop the pain!" Starfire screamed into the darkness. No one would hear her. And in the morning, when everyone was getting up and ready for work, there in the alley would lie a red haired, jade eyed girl. She shook the thought away. "No...that will not happen." She whispered softly. No one heard her though, not even the cat, who ran off to find a new home. She felt herself slipping. Slowly she fell to her side, letting her arms come undone and lay there loosely. Her eyes closed as the rain kept coming down. 

She couldn't move her body. Numb, cold, hungry, sore, and home sick...

"No more pain..." She whispered. Giving into the darkness.

* * *

Robin continued to run, now about, quarter mile away from Titan's tower when something came over him. He stopped dead in his tracks. Something inside, a strange feeling, told him he was going the wrong way. He turned towards the beginning of rather big alley. He stared at it. 

"Star?" He whispered softly running into the darkness.

After Running quite a bit down the alley, Robin's eyes grew wide. He found it harder to breath as he ran and slide down to his knees, kneeling down besides the alien girl.

"Starfire!" He lifted her head up. She was still breathing...but hardly at all. "Starfire! Star! Wake up!" He shook her lightly. She was too limp. He began to worry and he shook a bit harder. "Star? Starfire? Star, please! Starfire!" This time she moved. She opened her eyes slowly, only exposing half her eyes.

"R-Robin...?" He smiled lightly.

"Yeah Star. It's me." She smiled back at him.

"I am so glad to see you." She looked past him up at the sky. Rain drops kept falling. A little slower now. "It is raining. You should not be outside..."

"Star, don't give me that!" He shouted with both anger and surprise. She was worried about him? In her condition? "You shouldn't be out here. Your sick, and look at how your dressed. Your going to get a cold!" Starfire looked at him sadly.

"You do not like my clothes?" He shook his had rapidly.

"Stop it Star! What's happened to you?" She continued to cry.

"Robin I am confused...what are you talking about...?"

"You! Starfire...why do you care so much about what others think of you? Your perfect the way you are. Who cares what you look like, the thing is, you need to be who you are."

"But you said you thought that girl was hot and-"

"I didn't mean it Starfire. I was just going along with Beast boy and Cyborg's stupid joke! I don't think she's hot...I don't like her at all." Starfire stared at him in disbelief.

"Robin...I did not know..."

"Starfire, I like you the way you are. All of us do. You really worried us. And...I need to tell you something." She continued to stare at him, tears still streaming down her cheeks.

"W-what?"

"I sort of read your diary...and well...I want you to know that I...I..." He couldn't say it.

'You idiot!' He told himself. 'Just say it!'

"...I love you..." He closed his eyes, worried about seeing her reaction. Maybe she didn't like him anymore...

"Is that true?" He opened his eyes, a little surprised. She had tears in her eyes still, but now she was smiling. "I love you too..." He smiled back at her. That wasn't so hard...

"R-really? Even after all that?" She nodded weakly.

"Of course. I love you-!" She cut off clutching her stomach in pain. "...n-no..." She whispered softly. Robin stared at her, panic coming on his face.

"Starfire? Starfire what's wrong?" She shook her head.

"Robin...I do not think...I can...the pain..." She closed her eyes, sweat and rain pouring down her forehead. "Forgive me Robin..." She smiled up at him weakly. "I really do love..."

Her eyes suddenly closed, her head tilted back, and her breathing shallowed. Robin's mask went wide as she shook her.

"Starfire! Starfire!" He screamed shaking her and shaking her. Though nothing seemed to work.

* * *

**Hello people! Yes, that is chapter ten. Horrible yes? Well, major cliffie. I have...one more chapter left I guess. I'm kinda sad I'm done with this story. I liked doing it. More coming! Review soon, get gummies!**

**Oh yes, and a little sorry about this chapter:  
1. Sorry I jumped around from Character to character. That pains me too.  
2. Sorry for the cliffie...or am I?**


	11. An: PLEASE read!

Okay. Here we go:

I wrote two endings to this story. One that was happy. And I liked it. But it wasn't the ending I wanted. So, I wrote another story ending. A sad ending. And I loved the sad one much more. It was deeper, beautiful. And I thought I wanted that one for sure. But so many people wnated happy endings, therefore, I'm going to post both.

Now, I don't care if you only read one or the other. I personally would read them both to compare. You'll see why I liked the sad one better.

So, the happy one is called 'Simple and Clean'  
The sad one is called 'Keep smiling'

Enjoy them! Oh, and now, comments...

* * *

**solodancer: Hmm...good question...you tell me. Lol. Um, more story. Go gummy bears! -Sends gummy bears- **

**Satu: Thank you so much! -Sends gummy bears- **

**worthlessdeath: Lol. Starfire won't die...shift eyes maybe... -Sends gummy bears- **

**ultimateromantic: Yeah. I'm hoping too. -Sends gummy bears- **

**k0r1and'r: Hate reading cliffies. But I love torturing people with my own. -Sends gummy bears- **

**The Aceman: Never seen it! OMG! You need to! I think you would enjoy it. -Sends sour gummy bears- **

**Mah BB: What kinda teddy ya want? -Sends gummy bears and teddy request form- **

**TigerHelix: I know. Cartoon characters are immortal. That's the great thing about 'em. -Sends gummy bears- **

**RogueSummersLover: I know! I don't want it to end! Me love writing and hearing from all you guys! cries -Sends gummy bears- **

**SeafoamGreen576: No! Don't die! More coming! -Sends gummy bears- **

**Bloomtoperish: hands another tissue It get's worse... -Sends gummy bears- **

**rock'n'rollbitch: Thank you. I'm glad you like it. I really like writing this story. I'm kinda feeling bad it has to end so soon. -Sends gummy bears- **

**The Ghost of the White Raven: All those things should never have been invented...but sadly they were. nods I see your kinda...transparent...lemme give you some special gummies! -Sends ghost gummy bears- **

**Neko Starfire: More coming. Don't you hate cliffies? -Sends gummies-**

* * *

Story time!

Kori


	12. Chapter eleven Simple and Clean

**Chapter eleven - Simple and clean**

* * *

Robin sat in the alley way still holding Starfire. And even though he promised himself he would never cry ever again, after his parents death, he cried. Tears ran down his cheeks dripping onto the girls body. She was pale. Cold and pale. He knew he should get her to the tower. See what they could do. But he really didn't want to go to the tower. Not only were two of the three titans half asleep, he didn't want to answer questions.

But he had no choice. He wiped his tears, slowly lifting her up bridal style. Walking towards the tower.

* * *

_When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go_

* * *

Robin walked into the tower. Cold, wet, sore, and out of breath. In his arms rested Starfire. She was limp and pale. And once that door opened all the titans looked over. They all were smiling, including Raven for a moment, but their smiles vanished once they saw Starfire.

"S-Starfire...?" Raven whispered. Fear and worry in her voice and eyes.

"Help her Raven.." Robin still had tears on his cheeks. "Help her..."

* * *

_You're giving me too many things  
Lately you're all I need  
You smiled at me and said,_

_Don't get me wrong I love you  
But does that mean I have to meet your father?  
When we are older you'll understand  
What I meant when I said "No,  
I don't think life is quite that simple"_

* * *

"She has to be okay! Can't you heal her or something?"

"I can't! She's been sick for too long." Raven shouted back at Robin. Starfire was just laying there.

"But she has to live! The doctors aren't doing anything, and your not doing anything! What can we do?"

"How should I know? You think I have all the answers?" Nothing was working...

"What are we going to do? She can't die Raven! She can't die…" He drifted off. The tears starting to come out. Little by little.

"I know but she did this to herself…"

"Why Star…why…?" Robin whispered softly, looking at his ghostly pale friend.

* * *

_When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go_

* * *

Robin sat there, his head buried in his hands. He had tears in his eyes but didn't allow them to fall. Raven sat beside him, chanted softly, trying to heal her sick friend.

"R-Robin...?" A small timid voice whispered softly. Enough for the boy wonder to hear. He gasped looking at her body. Her eyes were opened and she was smiling slightly.

"Starfire!" He gasped sitting up. Raven stopped chanting, staring at Starfire. Trying not to faint from all the work she had just done. "Starfire your okay?" Starfire nodded slightly.

"I am...weak..." She said quietly, slowly fainting. Robin gasped jumping to her side. Raven smiled, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"She's okay Robin...she's not going anywhere..." Robin nodded, finally letting his tears fall.

* * *

_The daily things that keep us all busy  
Are confusing me  
That's when you came to me and said,_

_Wish I could prove I love you  
But does that mean I have to walk on water?  
When we are older you'll understand  
It's enough when I say so  
And maybe some things are that simple_

* * *

**Week later...**

Starfire smiled, walking through the mall. She was wearing her normal outfit, a shopping bag in hand full of random things. Stuffed toys, CDs, books, things for her friends. She was humming softly. She stopped dead in her tracks as she came in front of a familiar looking store.

The drug store.

The place where she had gotten those horrible pills. She stared at it sadly as three girls walked out smiling and laughing.

* * *

_When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go_

* * *

Starfire stared at the girls. One of them was laughing as the other watched her. She was holding a small bag, and slowly pulled out a small bottle labeled: Diet pills.

Starfire gasped seeing this.

"Oh no..." She drifted over to the girls staring at them. They all gasped seeing her.

"Oh my gosh!" One of them shouted. "Your Starfire!" Starfire beamed.

"Yes. Excuse me, but what are your names?"

"Yuki, Sora, and Amy." The second girl said, pointing to each. The one with the bag in hand seemed to beam the most.

"Wow! Starfire! Your my hero! I want to be just like you!" The girl with the pills was named Yuki. Starfire nodded slowly.

"What do you have there?" She asked staring at the bag.

"Oh, just some pills. Diet pills...I want to be skinny." Starfire frowned.

"Y-you do?"

* * *

Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before

* * *

"Yeah. I mostly want to be skinny like you! I mean, your gorgous! Look at you! How do you do it!" Yuki, Sora, and Amy all nodded wanting to hear the answer.

"I...I just excersize, eat right and take care of myself." The girls all were amazed. Speechless even.

"Seriously! Well, I'm going to be just like you." Strafire shook her head.

"Don't..."

* * *

When you walk away  
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go

* * *

"Why not?" Amy asked.

"Because I am not a good person. I caused my friends pain. Just like you will do..."

"What do you mean?" Yuki asked.

"Those pills...they almost killed me. Luckily, my friends helped me." The three girls stared at the pill bottle.

"You almost died?" They asked, a little shocked. Starfire nodded.

"Yes. I would like it if you did not eat those...they are not good for you."

"I want to be beautiful though." Starfire smiled.

"You are beautiful. But if you wish to be even more beautiful...just do what I do." The girls nodded.

"If your sure it will work." They all beamed walking away from the titan.

"I can't believe she spoke to us!" Amy whispered to the others.

* * *

Hold me  
Whatever lies beyond this morning  
Is a little later on  
Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all  
Nothing's like before

* * *

_It is hard to think I could have died.  
Anything could have happened.  
If Robin had not found me.  
I would have.  
All because I wanted to change.  
Only to find Robin liked me the way I was.  
I want to please my friends. I can do that.  
Just be myself.  
No matter what I look like.  
I can be perfect.  
Of course, it is as Raven said..._

_No one is perfect..._

* * *

**There you have it. The 'Happy ending' to chapter 11. Ugh. I hated it. The sad one is MUCH better. Please read the sad ending. I think it's much better.**

**I ended up making the last chapter a song. I love that song, especially since i just beat Kingdom Hearts. The ending is Beautiful. **

**Well, that's all I got for now. Thanks all that reveiwed. And I hope you enjoyed it! **

** Kori**


	13. Chapter eleven Keep Smiling

**Chapter eleven - Keep smiling**

* * *

"No one could have predicted this. Not even my friend Raven who can see into the future. Nothing could have saved her. I wanted to help he. But in the end...I was too late. I couldn't stop it. The pain of her aching heart was too much. Without eating for so long, then going to just throwing it back up...She couldn't have stopped it. We couldn't have saved her. So many times, I can't help but sit in her room, staring at her bed. Wishing she were there. The truth is, she's not. And she never will be there again..." 

"Her pink bed is untouched, un made. None of us dare to touch it. Under the bed, there's an empty bottle of pills. Pills that, in the end, killed my best friend. I would love to find the creator of those things, and kill them. Make them eat there own stupid pills! And pay for it! But I'm not that kind of person as you all know. Also under her bed, is her small pink diary. Now held by a golden lock. The key stays in my room. Un opened since the day she died. I couldn't stand looking at it for the longest time. The last few entries are hard to even think about. I mean, she loved me."

* * *

_Flash Back_

_Robin sat in the alley way still holding Starfire. And even though he promised himself he would never cry ever again, after his parents death, he cried. Tears ran down his cheeks dripping onto the girls body. She was pale. Cold and pale. He knew he should get her to the tower. See what they could do. But he really didn't want to go to the tower. Not only were two of the three titans half asleep, he didn't want to answer questions._

_But he had no choice. He wiped his tears, slowly lifting her up bridal style. Walking towards the tower._

_End Flash back_

* * *

"I couldn't stand it. How did it happen! Just that morning she was there. Happy and humming. That afternoon we went to the park, I took her to the planetarium. We had fun. The next thing I knew...she was gone..."

* * *

_Flash Back_

_Robin walked into the tower. Cold, wet, sore, and out of breath. In his arms rested Starfire. She was limp and pale. And once that door opened all the titans looked over. They all were smiling, including Raven for a moment, but their smiles vanished once they saw Starfire._

_"S-Starfire...?" Raven whispered. Fear and worry in her voice and eyes._

_"Help her Raven.." Robin still had tears on his cheeks. "Help her..."_

_End Flash back_

* * *

"Why couldn't I help her? Why was it nothing worked you ask? She was sick...very sick...and that was all. She hadn't eaten for a while. We still could have helped her. She could have lived..."

* * *

_Flash Back_

_"She has to be okay! Can't you heal her or something?"_

_"I can't! She's been sick for too long." Raven shouted back at Robin. Starfire was just laying there._

_"But she has to live! The doctors aren't doing anything, and your not doing anything! What can we do?"_

_"How should I know? You think I have all the answers?" Nothing was working..._

_"What are we going to do? She can't die Raven! She can't die…" He drifted off. The tears starting to come out. Little by little._

_"I know but she did this to herself…"_

_"Why Star…why…?" Robin whispered softly, looking at his ghostly pale friend._

_End Flash back_

* * *

"She could have lived...but then again, she was different. An alien on our sick little planet. Maybe that's why she..." Robin drifted off. Holding back any tears as he stood there. "...Even now I hate saying it...one minute she was there...then she wasn't..." Raven stared up at him. She knew he was fighting this thing hard. And failing. "...She was so close. She was close to me. And I let her go. But at least I could say those final words to her..."

* * *

_Flash Back_

_"I sort of read your diary...and well...I want you to know that I...I..." He couldn't say it._

_'You idiot!' He told himself. 'Just say it!'_

_"...I love you..." He closed his eyes, worried about seeing her reaction. Maybe she didn't like him anymore..._

_"Is that true?" He opened his eyes, a little surprised. She had tears in her eyes still, but now she was smiling. "I love you too..." He smiled back at her. That wasn't so hard..._

_"R-really? Even after all that?" She nodded weakly._

_"Of course. I love you-!" She cut off clutching her stomach in pain. "...n-no..." She whispered softly. Robin stared at her, panic coming on his face._

_"Starfire? Starfire what's wrong?" She shook her head._

_"Robin...I do not think...I can...the pain..." She closed her eyes, sweat and rain pouring down her forehead. "Forgive me Robin..." She smiled up at him weakly. "I really do love..."_

_Her eyes suddenly closed, her head tilted back, and her breathing shallowed. Robin's mask went wide as she shook her._

_"Starfire! Starfire!"_

_End Flash back_

* * *

"I really did love her. More than anyone would ever know. More than anyone ever could." He closed his eyes behind his mask. "I just wish I could see her once more..." He sighed sadly, opening his eyes again bowing slightly. "Thank you." He slowly walked off the stage and onto the hard cold ground. He sat down next to his friends. A few people clapped in the audience, but for the most part all was quiet. 

Cyborg had a bow tie on, but that was all. Beast boy had a new outfit one. A black tuxedo with white rose on the right. Raven even was dressed. She wore a long black dress. Sleeveless, a black rose on the right side of hers.

Robin was wearing the same Tuxedo he wore to the prom. The same one he danced with Starfire in.

When he sat back down, he buried his head in his hands. The others looking over at him. Raven gave him a small smile.

"Robin...I think she would have loved hearing you say that..." Robin shook his head, still fighting tears.

"Raven...I miss her. So much." Raven nodded slightly.

"I know." She smiled. "I'm not too good at this sort of thing, but I'm sure if she were hear she would say to keep smiling. Cheer up. That sort of thing." Robin looked over at her, nodding slightly.

"Your right...for her sake...I'll keep smiling..."

* * *

**Afterward...**

Robin stared down at a small grave tomb. The top was labeled in beautifully fancy letters: Starfire.

A star was carved in the stone, along with the words: A Teen Titan. A true friend.

...Just like Terra...

Robin smiled, best her could as he bent down looking at it.

"Hi Star...how are you?" He looked at the red rose in his hand. "You know...it's been a week now since...all that. I really miss you." He laughed slightly. "I wish you could have seen my face up there. When they asked me to speak...I was kind of nervous. Can you imagine? Me, the boy wonder. Nervous? Embarrassing huh?" He closed his eyes. "I miss you so much..." He brought the rose up so he could smell it. "I wish I could see you once more. You not here is like...I'm empty." He opened his eyes again. "I'm empty without you."

"I am empty without you..." He gasped standing up quickly.

"W-who said that!" He turned to the left, the right, and forward. Not finding anyone.

"Me..." He knew that voice. Robin felt his heart stop. The breath literally left his lungs, choking him.

"Starfire...?" He gasped out.

"Yeah..." He turned around to come face to face with a transparent Starfire. He stared at her in disbelief.

"S-Starfire?" She nodded. She looked like the same Starfire Robin knew and loved. Only now she was see through. But she was smiling. "Is it really you?" She nodded, laughing a little.

"Yes. But also no." He stared at her confused.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean. I am Starfire...but..." She looked down, trailing off.

"Your dead." Robin finished for her. She nodded sadly.

"I am..." She frowned. Robin stared at her, a bit confused.

"Yet your standing right here?" She nodded, looking up at him smiling.

"Yes. Raven said you wished to speak to me." He understood now.

"Raven did this?" She nodded again.

"Yes. She said you were hurt." He nodded.

"I miss you. So much."

"I know...but I do not feel the pain anymore."

"Really?" She nodded.

"Yes. I do not feel pain. I do not feel cold. I feel happy and peaceful. But I...I miss you Robin...so much..."

"I miss you too..." He walked closer so they were inches away form each other.

"Robin...were you crying?" He nodded.

"Of course. I mean...the girl I loved just died...in my arms. How could I not." She stared into his masked eyes, feeling numb all over. Both of them were.

"I love you to Robin. So much." She had tears, slowly falling form her eyes. Robin saw this and brought a hand up to wipe them away. And somehow, his hand touched her. He didn't go through her. He let out a small gasp.

"Starfire, I can...I can touch you!" She smiled.

"Of course you can. I only look like you cannot touch me." Robin had tears in his eyes too. He smiled as he lifted her chin bringing her closer. Until their lips met. As first Starfire's eyes widened, then she closed her eyes. Taking in the kiss. After a few seconds, he broke it smiling as her.

"I love you Starfire..." She smiled back.

"I love you too." Without any warning, Robin felt his hand go through her. He gasped again, a little surprised as he felt the joy vanish a worry flood him.

"What's going on?" She continued smiling, sadness in her eyes.

"I must go now..." She slowly started vanishing. Robin felt tears fall form his eyes, behind his mask.

"No! Starfire please! Don't go! Don't leave me!" She smiled, closing her eyes.

"Robin. I will never leave you. When ever you smile, you'll think of me. Won't you?" He smiled at her.

"How could I not."

"Good. Then I will never really be gone..." She slowly started vanishing more and more.

"Starfire! Please...I love you! Don't leave me!"

"Keep smiling." She whispered, her voice echoing. Her body completely gone. "Keep smiling..."

Robin feel to his knees, staring at where she was. Tears pouring down his cheeks.

"I lost her again..." He felt sadness overflow him as her words echoed.

'Keep smiling...then I will never really be gone..." He smiled.

"I love you..." He whispered. Kissing the rose and setting it down on the tombstone. "Don't worry Star. I'll keep smiling."

* * *

**There you have it. The last chapter. The 'sad chapter'. I loved this chapter. I loved this ending, much more than the happy one. Even if she did die. It was beautiful. The other one was too...yuck.**

**I hope you'll enjoyed it! I hope you see you all again for my next story! **

**Kori**


	14. PLEASE READ

**Final comments:**

* * *

SeverineFlower: Thanks. I liked the sad one much better also. -sends gummy bears-

SeafoamGreen576: Wow. It was that good? Well, thanks. I really liked writting it. I'm really sad it's over... -sends gummy bears and tissues-

kirei-kitsune: Yes, I'm working on my next story right now. -sends gummy bears-

RogueSummersLover: Thank you. -sends gummy bears-

k0r1and'r: Glad you liked it. That last chapter really is a tear jerker...

ultimateromantic: Glad you liked it. I'll miss hearing from you. And all my reviewers for that matter. My next story will be great also. I hope.

The Ghost of White Raven: I actually was going to do that. I'll do a poll to decide. It should be new for me. I've never made a RavenRobin story. But I think I might try. As for Kingdom hearts, I just beat the first one for the second time, and for chain of memories, I'm half way done. Can't wait for the next one though!

The Aceman: Hehe. You should eat your gummies. No crash diets. -

TigerHelix: I know. I've seen like...I don't know. But that was one of my favorites. With Kairi and Sora. So sad...

PillzBerryDoughFrEaK 1: Wow. I do feel like I won a grammy. Hehe, thanks for all the nice comments. I wanted to add more fluff in the happy ending, but I didn't. Hehe, weird me. I'd love to read your stories! I love reading reveiwers stories! And as for the hershey's...I WUV CHOCOLATE!

worthlessdeath: Yeah. Disney movies bore me. They're so predicatble. The princess always gets her prince, the prince gets his princess. Everyone lives happily ever after. Boring!

rainystarssuperstar: Yes. And for that reason I like the sad ending much more.

Jurodan: Oh, I'm gonna go read your story! Sound pretty good. Inuyasha/Teen Titans. The two things I love about this world. Hehe. About the whole 'keep smiling' thing. You'll see in the sequel. -

TAMARAN: Thank you!

Bloomtoperish: Thank you!

* * *

**Okay, and now I'm going to start my next story. Please answer the following for me in a review. Otherwise, I'll just randomly pick on with may not be to your liking:**

**1. _I can do that_** Sequel to crash diet.****It's been a year now since Starfire died and they still miss her. Especially Raven and Robin. Then one day a new girl with super powers comes wanting to become a titan. And fter seeing her powers they let her. But is this girl only there to fight the bad guys, or replace Starfire?

**2. _Never gone_** Starfire's brother and her were seperated a long time ago, and with his birthday coming up, she begining to miss him more and more. The others see this and decide it would be best to visit Tamaran, but what they find there may change them all forever.

**3.** That's all I got for now. But if you send me maybe some idea bits, I could create and story and give you tons of credit...hehe, no one wants to do that. Nevermind.

**So, please send me what you like best and I'll get right on it! **

** Love, Kori**


End file.
